Two Hearts are Beating Together, I'm in Love
by Mrs M.Smith
Summary: Amy and Rory are newly-weds travelling with the Doctor. Amy feels guilt and feelings for someone else...Perfect if you love Amy/11 and/or hate Amy/Rory. A continuation from the last episode of Series 5.
1. Change

_Yes, I stole the title of the story from Kyle Minogue's song 'Two Hearts'. I thought it fit nicely. Also ironically she appeared in a Doctor Who episode. I didn't think carefully about what the title should be, but the song came to mind instantly, which is strange since I haven't really listened to it, maybe once or twice. Ah well, enough rambling, hope you enjoy chapter one. Oh and 5 reviews = chapter 2. More than 5 reviews = I will upload it quicker. _

_Unfortunately I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters featured. The only thing I own in this story is the storyline itself. Although, if the BBC didn't mind, I would love it if they could lend me Matt Smith for the day ;)_

_

* * *

_The Doctor, Amy and Rory were heading towards the planet Uzurous for the newly wed's honeymoon. The Doctor had decided to take a slow ride there, to give time for Amy and Rory to pack a suitcase, using what they could find in the Tardis's wardrobe. The atmosphere however was odd. It wasn't exactly happy considering Amy and Rory had just gotten married. The Doctor was operating the Tardis, but he picked up on the atmosphere and looked at Amy. She was sat down near the centre console looking upset, regretful even. Rory meanwhile was too busy in one of the many rooms in the Tardis, most likely lost trying to find the wardrobe. The Doctor strolled over to Amy and crouched down in front of her.

"Amy, is there something wrong?" The Doctor whispered, in case Rory were to overhear. Amy lifted her eyes up from the floor to look the Doctor in the eyes. Her own eyes were red from crying.

"I've done something terrible, Doctor" she replied, sniffling. The Doctor softly put his hands on her shoulders.

"I doubt it, Pond, you've just married the love of your life!" he smiled. The Doctor still refers to her as Pond, and in fact he calls the married couple Mr and Mrs Pond.

"That's exactly it…" she said wiping her tears away.

"I'm afraid I don't follow…" the Doctor was puzzled, how can marrying the love of your life be a terrible thing to do? There's no logic behind it, he thought.

"Doctor, I don't love Rory – he isn't the love of my life!" she burst into tears uncontrollably, while the Doctor looked round to see if Rory was around; luckily he wasn't.

"Then why did you marry him?" The Doctor was even more confused now. The last time he checked, you only married someone if you knew they were the love of your life. He was sure this rule applied to all species. Well, except the Huru. They married each other out of boredom, no real reason other than that. I suppose they couldn't really love one another, especially since they weren't the best looking creatures in the universe, the Doctor's thoughts rambled on.

"Because…because I felt sorry for him, Doctor. All these years he's followed me like a lost puppy, attending to my every need. He's always been there, even when I wasn't there for him. Declining his proposal would be like throwing it all back in his face." She replied, and then continued sobbing away at her mistake.

"Did you not think that maybe declining him after you two married would be more like a huge kick in the…ahem…gentleman's area?" the Doctor asked, trying to crack a smile from Amy. Amy just collapsed into his arms, as she couldn't control her crying. She realised this and that was why she was so upset.

"What should I do?" Amy cried, clinging on to the Doctor's (now soaking wet from her tears) tweed jacket. "I want a divorce or some way of undoing the marriage" said Amy, her words muffled and barely audible as she was sobbing into the Doctor's jacket.

"Shhh, it's ok we'll sort something out." the Doctor comforted Amy, stroking her hair. He didn't really know what he could do to ease the pain on Rory once he announced _"Oh yeh, by the way Rory, Amy doesn't actually love you, in fact, she married you out of pity and now wants a divorce." _The Doctor let go of Amy and sat next to her, head in his hands trying to think. Amy interrupted his thoughts;

"Doctor, couldn't I just go back in time or something, and tell myself not to marry him?" Amy asked. She thought this was a bright idea. The Doctor thought about this.

"Yes, that would work…but you would have to find yourself at some point where you were alone. If someone were to see two Ponds, well, that would be…dangerous, let's just say."

"Well, let's do it then, what are we waiting for?" Amy replied, feeling slightly excited. She suddenly felt sick at herself to feel thrilled that she was going to tell her past self not to marry her current husband. But wait – she thought, what would happen to Rory? As in, present Rory? Would he suddenly just be unmarried? "Oh, Doctor; what will happen to Rory? You know, Rory of now. Will he be just Rory Williams once again?" she asked.

"Yes, he won't be married, but I imagine he won't be happy either. Actually he'll probably want to leave the Tardis as soon as possible, rather than travel with the woman who left him at the altar…" the Doctor said. Amy felt wicked now, and very cold hearted. She'd rather this than be stuck with plain old boring Rory Williams until the day one of them died. The Doctor entered in the coordinates and the Tardis landed in Amy's room on the dawn of her wedding. Amy slowly opened the door and saw herself sleeping in bed. Now was her chance. The Doctor quickly locked her bedroom door with the sonic screwdriver in case someone was to walk in and see firstly another Pond, and secondly a blue police box with an alien in the corner of her room. Too many questions would be asked. Amy crept over to where her past self was sleeping, and didn't know what to do. She felt stupid asking herself to wake up, so tried the Doctor's approach of calling her sleeping form 'Pond'.

"Wake up…Pond" she said, quietly but still loud enough to wake herself from her sleep. Her past self woke up and was shocked to see herself asking her to wake up. Gosh this is confusing, Amy thought. She covered her mouth so her past self wouldn't scream, and simply said "DON'T marry Rory. It will be the biggest mistake of your life. Or my life even. Anyway, you know you don't love him. I don't love him. I never loved him…" Amy was getting really confused as how to refer to her former self; as a separate person, or as if she was talking to herself? "Look, just, don't marry him, ok? Run somewhere; hide away all day where no one will find you". She looked back at the Doctor who was standing in the doorway of the Tardis. He simply put his thumbs up and went back inside. "Um, bye bye - Pond!" Amy quickly said and hurried back to the Tardis. The other Amy simply stared in amazement, but when Amy stepped back into the Tardis, it all made sense. She had something else to face though as the Tardis went back into space – Rory. He was standing just a few feet away, staring at Amy.


	2. Til Death Do Us Part

_**A/N:**__ Ok from now on I will do a summary of the previous chapter so you don't need to skim over what happened in order to keep up – hopefully it will help _

_Amy told the Doctor she didn't love Rory, but married him out of pity. She announced she wanted to divorce him or reverse the marriage, so the Doctor landed the Tardis in her room on the morning of her wedding, and she told herself (who at the time was sleeping in bed) not to marry Rory. However, once Amy entered the Tardis after telling her past self not to marry Rory, Rory is standing a few feet away, not looking…pleased._

_I don't own Doctor Who or its characters, all credit to the BBC. However, the storyline is completely my own._

_

* * *

_

Amy stared back at Rory, and saw his expression. He certainly didn't look happy. She started to feel scared, her heart racing. She saw the hatred in his eyes, a side to him no one, not even Amy had seen before. She felt like a deer, stuck on the spot as it spotted its predator. The hunter became the hunted, it seemed. The tables had turned.

"Do you find it funny, Amy?" Rory hissed, tilting his head to the side.

"Rory, I'm so sorry, but do you not think it-" Amy was cut off short.

"You left me looking like an idiot! I should of known you would have run off again, back to your Raggedy Doctor" he spat. He glared at the Doctor, while the Doctor replied to his glare with stern stare.

"I didn't want it to turn out like this, believe me I didn't." Amy stuttered, with tears rolling down her cheeks silently. She was still stuck to the spot with fear. Rory reached into his pocket. He was still wearing his suit, and Amy looked down and saw she was still in her wedding dress, though not bearing a ring on her finger. She realised now why Rory was thinking she was trying to 'be funny' by still wearing the wedding dress, reminding him of the ordeal of being left at the altar. _At least we're not married_ she thought…

"You may have treated me like an idiot, a fool in love even. But you know what they say? Don't dare a fool, Amy" and with this he pulled out a knife. Amy just whimpered she didn't know what else to do.

"Rory-" the Doctor said, in a warning tone.

"SHUT UP!" Rory whipped round on the spot and had the point of the knife pressed on the Doctor's neck. Amy cried and was now shaking in fear of what Rory was capable of doing, but the Doctor remained calm.

"Think about it Rory. You can stay a fool by killing, or be a man. Killing won't rid of what happened, but what it will do is show everyone else how you were a coward, a weak…thing," the Doctor spat the words out "not even worthy of being called a human; you will be the worst of humanity. This moment can change everything. I can get you back home, and you can man up, carry on with your life, and sort yourself out, or you can kill, and be remembered as someone who isn't worth remembering. Your choice Rory" the Doctor said, glaring right into Rory's soul. Rory suddenly felt a little vulnerable, the Doctor's eyes pierced Rory so much it was almost painful.

Rory retracted the knife from the Doctors neck, and spun round on the spot again, taking a step towards Amy. They were scarcely a foot apart now. Amy's breathing deepened, she was gasping for air. She looked to where he was holding the knife; right where her heart was.

"I want you to know how much you have hurt me, Amy" he said in a husky voice, gritting through his teeth.

"Remember what I said, Rory." the Doctor warned. The Doctor didn't dare pounce on Rory, or attempt to take him on. Rory could easily stab any of them, even if it wasn't intentional. For once, the most feared thing in all the cosmos, felt fear itself.

Rory just shut his eyes for a moment, and in that moment, he lifted the knife and punctured flesh. Amy screamed like an angel dying a thousand deaths. The Doctor hurled Rory to the ground. Crimson red stained Amy's white dress. Rory looked and grinned.


	3. Trapped Freedom

_**A/N: **__Not a lot of dialogue in this chapter, and I apologise for the chapters so far being quite short (by my standards anyway) but I promise, the story is nearly about to kick off properly now (you'll soon guess why).Also I'm hooked writing the story, I just hope the story is interesting/exciting. There will be some action soon, honest! Oh and thank you so much for the reviews, I honestly wasn't expecting any! All support is appreciated, and I do try to update on a regular basis. You never know, you may have another chapter up on here tonight (UK time)!  
_

_Summary: Rory confronts Amy about her leaving him at the altar to run off again with the 'Raggedy Doctor' (obviously the past had now changed since Amy had just told her past self to not marry Rory). Things take a turn for the worst when Rory pulls out a knife, first pointing it at the Doctor's throat, then at Amy's heart. He pierced flesh, and blood stains Amy's dress…_

_Unfortunately I don't own Doctor Who or its characters, credit to the BBC for them. However, storyline is original and mine; enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Amy dropped to her knees in shock, and Rory's grin faded. The Doctor scanned Rory with his screwdriver. He knew what he had done. The Doctor crouched in front of Amy and just held her tight; he held her close and stroked her red locks. Rory had stabbed himself.

Amy just shut her eyes and held on to the Doctor, feeling his two hearts pulse against her, strong heartbeats, reassuring heartbeats. Heartbeats that meant she was safe. After a while, they released their hold on each other, and Amy asked:

"Doctor, what should we do with…" she glanced down at Rory, who now had his eyes shut, and was just a lifeless, limp corpse, just a footprint of himself. She started crying again, though the tears were silent. She was so upset she had lost a friend; he had taken his own life because she pretended she loved him. She had 'made-do' with Rory. Remarkably though, at the same time she was relieved. She would never have to encounter him again. She was free.

"Don't worry Amy, you just go to bed, I'll sort this out." The Doctor said reassuringly. Amy nodded, and she was in a zombie-like state. She made her way through the Tardis's corridor to her own room which the Tardis had allocated to her. The room was made according to what the user would consider their perfect room (the Tardis found out the information by making a psychic link). Her room was large, and the walls were much like those of the walls in the Tardis's centre console, but they were painted blue her favourite colour. The floor was carpeted with a white, soft material that was warm to touch. In the middle of the room was her bed. Big and blue like the room itself. Amy slid out her dress, and saw Rory's blood still clinging onto the material. She felt her stomach turn. Eventually she climbed into her bed, and tried to drift off to sleep.

The Doctor meanwhile stared at the corpse lying on his Tardis's floor. The Doctor secretly wanted to torture this worthless carcass, _even if it was now just a hollow shell of what was once a host to an evil, demented soul_ he thought. He wanted to torture anything that would even consider harming Amy, emotionally or physically. The Doctor's hidden darker side was showing its true colours. He entered in some coordinates and once the Tardis arrived, he threw open the doors and was greeted with a hypernova. He picked up the deceased Rory, scowling at his face, his eyes raging with flames; oh if Rory had been alive right now, the fire in the Doctor's eyes would have burnt him to cinders. The Doctor threw him into the heart of the hypernova. His body drifted into space and the Doctor just slammed the doors shut, not willing to witness what would happen to Rory's body.

Amy was eventually asleep in her vast bed, quivering while she slept. She was having nightmares that tormented her mind, strained her heart and deemed cruelty on her soul. The Doctor opened the door to her room slowly and peeked in. He saw she was sleeping, curled up tight, but she was shaking and whimpering. He walked over to her bed, lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed his eyes shut, almost feeling her pain. It was then the Tardis started shaking violently.


	4. Not a Dream You Can Wake Up From

_**A/N:**_ _Ok this is a real long chapter, so don't kill me! – hopefully you find it interesting enough to read it all! There's more dialogue and this chapter does get much more twisted and dark. I look forward to seeing your opinions on this chapter, I worked hard on it!_

_Summary: It turns out Rory had in fact stabbed himself, not Amy. His blood was what had stained her dress. The Doctor disposed of the body by throwing Rory into a hypernova, feeling sickened that Rory had left Amy in such a way. The Doctor then saw Amy asleep in her bed, whimpering in her sleep as she was having nightmares so he lay down beside her to cuddle her, when the Tardis starts shaking violently._

_As much as I'd love to own the Doctor (please BBC, lend me Matt Smith, even just for one day!), Doctor Who itself and all the characters, I don't. The BBC owns all that. I do own the storyline though, so enjoy!_

_

* * *

_The Tardis was shaking so violently the Doctor struggled to see straight.

"Amy! Amy! Come on, wake up!" he shouted, but Amy didn't even stir. He panicked and scanned her with his screwdriver. She was still alive and breathing, but she was in a deep sleep where nothing could wake her. Almost like a coma. "Stay there! Well, you can't exactly move but…Tardis, keep her safe, any damage done to Pond and I hold you entirely responsible!" He yelled over the noise of the Tardis shaking. He stumbled all over making his way towards the centre console from Amy's room. He launched himself at the control centre to hold on, when the shaking stopped. He stood up straight and looked up and around "What the hell was that?" he wondered. He checked the Tardis's coordinates. They hadn't changed from where he left them. Nothing came up as unusual on the screen either.

"Confused, Doctor?" said a voice. The Doctor whipped around and saw no one.

"Show yourself!" The Doctor commanded, using his sonic screwdriver to scan the area to try and detect anything that could be the beholder of the voice. It sounded too familiar.

"Oh silly Doctor, you can't have forgotten me already? I'm always around you know. You didn't think I would just vanish? I can't Doctor, and you know as well as I do why." The Doctor jumped out his skin; he turned round to face someone he knew too well. The 'Dream Lord'. "You have such a handsome face, Doctor. You use it to entice young girls to come and travel with you alone. A bit of a cradle snatcher really." The Dream Lord taunted.

"What do you want." The Doctor said, showing no emotion.

The Dream Lord sighed. "What do you want…why are you here?" he now transported himself into the seat by the centre console, in a relaxed position. "Always the same questions. I get tired of it really. Can't you think of something more interesting?" the Dream Lord asked, trying to wind the Doctor up.

"Were you the cause of the Tardis shuddering violently?" the Doctor asked, getting annoyed.

"Me? You mean you. Which is me. I'm you. You're me. We're…us. Me. I thought you had already established this?" the Dream Lord smiled still trying to get the Doctor to snap. The Doctor clenched his fists knowing what the Dream Lord was trying to do. "The answer to your question, Doctor, is yes. All the violence, all the hatred, all the evil, nasty things you are 'shook up' quite a storm," the Dream Lord laughed at his play on words "A lot of work went into making me, a lot of force involved, hence why the Tardis 'rocked your world'." He laughed once again at his play on words. "I answered, your question, now you answer mine." He continued. "Who do you care for most, Doctor?" The Doctor didn't answer. He knew the Dream Lord was going to use it against him. _But what does he actually want?_ The Doctor thought. "Don't worry; I know who you care for most. I am…you after all." He smirked. "Amy, why don't you come out now?" The Dream Lord asked, his eyes not shifting from the Doctor. The Dream Lord grinned like an evil cat. "On second thoughts, I better go and get her myself." The Doctor's hearts raced as he watched the Dream Lord disappear. The Doctor spoke out loud to himself

"This isn't a dream, definitely not. I didn't fall asleep, and there's no Psychic Pollen in the Tardis's time rotor." The Doctor paced back and forth when suddenly the Dream Lord reappeared at the top of the stairs. He was holding a chain which was attached to Amy's neck. Her hands were strapped together and her legs were bound in heavy chains. Her mouth was sealed with a gag. She looked down at the Doctor with pleading eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. The Doctor was desperate; he tried not to show emotion otherwise it would all be turned against him as the Dream Lord twisted everything.

"Oh Doctor, such a feisty woman she is. Very sexy too I must say. You always preferred a red head didn't you?" As the Dream Lord said this he wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She jerked at the movement and her eyes showed her distress. "No need to be frightened, Amy." He chortled. His hand wandered further up her body. He knew how much this upset the Doctor.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" the Doctor bawled. Even the Dream Lord looked taken back by the tone and intensity of his voice.

"Don't worry she's in safe hands." He chuckled.

"How are you doing this? How are you in a physical form?" the Doctor quizzed the Dream Lord narrowing his eyes, trying to stop himself from reacting too much so he wouldn't fuel the Dream Lord's amusement.

"The psychic pollen last time did induce a dream-like state. But as you've already noticed, this isn't a dream, Doctor. I am real. I exist as a separate entity." The Doctor's worst fears were confirmed. "Anyway, enough of explanations, let's see some…demonstrations." The Dream Lord sniggered at his rhyme. Suddenly the Doctor wasn't in the Tardis. He wasn't anywhere it seemed. He was encased in the darkest of darkness. Not a hint of light. Without warning, it lit up. The Doctor saw he was strapped into a leather chair, and he was sat in front of a huge window. Through the window was blackness. He looked around panicking. _Where was Amy? _All of a sudden he heard a voice. A voice he didn't want to hear.

"All will be revealed..." Like a light being switched on, the window showed Amy, just in her underwear standing in the room looking confused. "Literally!" he said, laughing much to the Doctor's disgust. She saw the window and saw the Doctor. She ran over to the window and put her hands on the glass. The Doctor struggled in his chair with great strength but he was helpless.

"Amy!" the Doctor cried. His cries were useless. Amy couldn't hear them. The Dream Lord must have made sure that the Doctor could hear Amy's voice, but Amy couldn't hear the Doctor. However, the Dream Lord made sure he could hear the Doctor being tormented, much to his sickened enjoyment.

Amy had dropped to the ground while she yelled in pain. There, in the room was the Dream Lord. He had a whip in his hand. The Doctor was gritting his teeth breathing deeply and trying not to show any facial expressions.

"Oh Doctor, what are you doing to poor Amelia Pond? I am you remember." The Dream Lord clicked his fingers and he was wearing a knuckle duster. Amy looked up through the window and just said

"Sorry." The Doctor saw the Dream Lord prepare to thump her, and he couldn't bear to watch this. He couldn't let this happen. He thought and thought, but there was nothing. He was bound to the chair with indestructible bonds. He couldn't move his hands, legs, or head. Even when he tried to shut his eyes to block out the sight of Amy in pain, they wouldn't; something was forcing them open. The Dream Lord heaved a punch at her spine, causing her to snap back in pain. She was now curled on the floor in pain quivering. The Dream Lord saw the Doctor's face and smiled a twisted, revolting smile.

"Why…are…you…doing this?" the Doctor trying to restrain himself from shouting all hell.

"Your fury, your anger, it's all just fuelling me Doctor. The more negative your emotions, the more powerful I am. Oh dear Doctor, I thought you were supposed to be the most intelligent being in the cosmos? Or are you?" The Dream Lord jeered. Amy tried to crawl away from the Dream Lord, but was cornered. The Doctor felt his hearts strain as he could almost smell the sheer terror coming from Amy. All she could do to protect herself was hold her hands in front of her face. The Dream Lord found this all entertaining and clicked his fingers again. This time he was holding a large, spiked club. Amy was crying in hysterics

"Please! Please don't! I'll do anythi-" she was broke off by her own hysterical crying she couldn't take a single breath, her whole body shuddering.

"Oh a damsel in distress Doctor, you can't resist situations like these. But what can you do?" he sniggered again, and to torture the Doctor more, he was taking aim on her shins. The Dream Lord wanted this process to last; to be as long and as painful as possible, until Amy was begging to be killed, all of this happening in front of the Doctor. An ear piercing scream came from Amy, her shin now shattered, blood was everywhere, it had even spilt on the Dream Lord's clothes, of which were identical to the Doctor's own. The Dream Lord just cackled to himself like a witch from a fairy-tale. He scraped some blood from the floor, smothered it on his mouth. He then lifted Amy's chin up and kissed her on the lips. She was in too much pain to push him away. The Dream Lord looked at the Doctor

"She tastes nice too! I'm surprised you haven't kissed her since that night you were both alone in her room. By, you missed an opportunity there Doctor! I'm not sure if she appreciated the taste of her own blood though. Let's ask shall we? Well, did you Amelia?" The Dream Lord smiled at Amy enjoying her fear, but her eyes were barely open and focused. She only replied with shallow breathing. "Oh hear that Doctor? The silent treatment. Not a treatment the doctor would recommend!" he laughed heartlessly at the joke he made. He looked at the Doctor to see his reaction. But the Doctor was silent. _He was weeping the tears of a billion galaxies. _

_

* * *

**A/N:**__ Ok I rarely will add an author's note at the end, but I especially would love to know how you think the Dream Lord was portrayed? I hope he seemed to act almost exactly the same as he did in 'Amy's Choice', I tried hard! Oh and last line was of course stolen and altered from the episode 'The Pandorica Opens', when the Doctor goes over some lines from the fairytale; "There was a goblin or a trickster or a warrior, a nameless, terrible thing **soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies**". Ooo that line gives me chills :S  
_


	5. Black Holes and Revelations

_**A/N:**__ Hmm hope this chapter is as good as the last one. Yep, I nicked the title of this chapter from a song by Muse. Speaking of Muse, I find a lot of their songs sound very space-like/Doctor Who-ish, and especially 'Uprising' sounds like the Doctor Who theme. So check them out! Oh and in case you haven't worked out, italics = thoughts from the character (you'll know which thoughts belong to which character)_

_Summary: The Tardis's violent shaking was explained; the Dream Lord's creation from all the Doctor's negative aspects created such a force it shook the Tardis. The Dream Lord however was in physical form. He tortured the Doctor by strapping him to a chair, forcing him to watch Amy being tortured. The Doctor was helpless. All he could do was watch. __Amy can't hear the Docto__r, but he can hear Amy's pain..._

_I don't own Doctor Who or its characters, they belong to the BBC. The storyline does belong to me though, so Moffat, if you want to use my ideas, message me! Enjoy!_

_Thanks to everyone so far who has reviewed my chapters, especially __**Mirandafan89**__ who has been reviewing my story from chapter 1 – very much appreciated!_

_

* * *

_"Oh dear, have I upset you, Doctor?" the Dream Lord mocked, in a sarcastic tone. The Doctor looked at the Dream Lord. Could this really be himself? Was the Doctor capable of this level of…evilness? The Dream Lord suddenly transported himself right in front of the Doctor. He caught a tear from the Doctor's face, and examined it. "Real tears you've shed. All for this pathetic human." He glanced over at Amy, and then started circling around the Doctor. The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off Amy; she was so helpless and so vulnerable. Amy finally opened her eyes all the way, and focused them on the Doctor.

_He's crying? _Amy thought to herself, shocked. She started crying again, she had never seen the Doctor cry, and it was a dreadful thing to witness. A Time Lord weeping made even the angels cry. _I've got to do something…_she saw the spiked club on the floor. The Dream Lord was busy talking to the Doctor, most likely taunting him more. The Doctor saw Amy crawling, dragging her right shattered shin with her. He saw what she was trying to do. The Dream Lord saw too.

"Ah, finally. I thought she was going to be boring and sit in the corner for eternity!" The Dream Lord said, getting excited that he was getting a reaction from her. The Doctor thought the Dream Lord would transport himself back to Amy to torture her some more, but he didn't. He watched her pick up the club, still crawling and dragging her shattered leg, as she approached the window. She was panting, and shivering with pain. With all the strength she still had she launched the club at the window, and it made a hole about the size of her head. With her bare hands she desperately took more pieces of glass from around the hole so she could get through. The window luckily was built up from the bottom of the floor, so she didn't have to hop over a window pane to get through. Her back caught some of the glass at the top of the gap, slicing her skin like a hot knife through butter. The Doctor winced at this, but Amy seemed used to the pain. "Oh, hello Amy. Why don't you come over and see the Doctor? You look like you could do with some treatment," he laughed "I won't stop you. Go on." He beckoned her to go over to the Doctor. She crawled over to where he was strapped in the chair, not very far from the window, about 6 feet. She couldn't stand because of her leg so once she was next to the Doctor she reached up and put her hand on his. Her hand was covered in cuts off the glass, and her hand spilt blood onto the Doctor's own hand.

"Amy…" was all he could manage. Amy couldn't hear him. Even without the window, The Dream Lord somehow stopped Amy from hearing the Doctor wherever they were.

"Doct-" she was cut off by the Dream Lord.

"This is quite touching really. Oh, and now you can get a close up of all the action Doctor, you'll be right in the middle of it." The Dream Lord winked. This time when he snapped his fingers, he was holding a spiked ball on the end of a chain. Amy crawled away from the Doctor as quickly as she could in case he got hurt. She was heading back to the room she was in, but the Dream Lord transported immediately over to her. He grabbed her roughly, and flung her to the side of the room the Doctor was in. She groaned in pain, and the Dream Lord swivelled the chair round so the Doctor could see Amy. The Dream Lord was behind the Doctor, and he whispered in his ear "This is action you don't want to miss."

_This can't be right, there is always a way out _the Doctor thought. _Always, always_. The Dream Lord again transported himself above Amy, and he began spinning the spiked ball and chain laughing at her. He towered above Amy's weak body; Amy just wished she could wake up from this nightmare. But this nightmare was real. That's when it hit him – _The Dream Lord was hijacking a psychic link, turning it into reality. A psychic link and most likely a nightmare; Amy's nightmare. So that's what she was dreaming about when I saw her whimpering in her sleep. If it's her dream, she can still control what happens, except the Dream Lord will turn it to reality. So everything that happens here is real. It's a reality in a sort of sense…_The Doctor's thoughts were racing through his mind and then Amy howled in pain – the Dream Lord had struck her. The Doctor had to think faster. _If there's a psychic link between me and Amy, I can communicate to her through thoughts directed at her. I can then tell her to think of anything, this is her dream turned in reality, there is still some control._ And with that, The Doctor started concentrating, trying to direct his thoughts to Amy; Amy, can you hear me? Amy looked up and shouted

"Yes Doctor!" The Dream Lord was confused. He immediately whipped round to see the Doctor who seemed to be deep in thought.

_Ok listen, and listen carefully. This is your dream Amy, your nightmare. You can control it. The Dream Lord is just feeding off your dream and turning it into reality – in a way. Basically, what happens here happens in reality. Now think of anything, absolutely anything to defeat the Dream Lord. Anything is possible, just remember that._

Amy shut her eyes and imagined. A force field appeared around the Doctor, a force field nothing could penetrate.

_Good, good Amy! But try and protect yourself quickly before the Dream Lord finds out what you are doing!_

She then imagined her leg being repaired, her whole self restoring to full health, and a force field too surrounded her. She now rose up and stared right into the Dream Lord's eyes. "The fun and games is over for you Dream Lord. This is **my** dream." Out of nowhere, a black hole appeared in the room, and the Dream Lord said his final words

"I may be gone from here, but I am always there" he smirked, pointing at the Doctor. Finally he was warped into the black hole, and everything vanished.

Amy shot up from her bed, eyes widened and staring round the room. She was back in her room in the Tardis. The Doctor too was sat up, looking around. He suddenly felt gripping around his arms. Amy had locked him in a tight embrace. "Doctor, are you ok?" she looked up.

"No, not really." He stared into space. "I just watched you being…tortured," he cringed at what he'd just seen "and…" The Doctor didn't want to finish the sentence.

"And what?" Amy asked.

"Well, you know the Dream Lord? The Dream Lord is me Amy, do you not remember off last time?" The Doctor said. He now expected Amy to run off and want to go home.

"He's part of you Doctor, yeh. But he isn't the whole you. Everyone has a side to themselves like him. Just usually they don't appear as a different um person" She said. The Doctor kissed Amy on the head.

"Wonderful Amelia Pond," he smiled. "But I need to stop the Dream Lord from ever materializing again. Ever." He then ran to the Tardis's storage room, with Amy following close behind.

"But I thought I made him, you know, 'be sucked' into a black hole?" She asked, doing impressions with her hands of the Dream Lord being sucked into the black hole.

"True, but that got rid of him from that particular dream he hijacked. He also had hijacked a psychic link I accidently made with you when…erm…I saw you quivering in bed." The Doctor looked all sheepish. Amy grinned.

"And what were you doing in my bed then?" she pouted.

"I was only seeing if you were ok! You look like you needed…company." The Doctor mumbled. Amy just laughed. She knew he was making excuses. She felt secretly delighted that he had cared for her, checking her in her sleep.

After fiddling around in the storage room, he pulled out a bicycle helmet shaped device.

"And what the hell is that?" Amy asked. To her it looked like a bike helmet modified to look like a space helmet but with a poor attempt, made by some kid in a nursery perhaps.

"Another gift from my Godmother. Never thought I'd need this…"he mumbled on, fiddling with its internal components. He then fitted it to his head. He held a control pad in his hand which was connected to the helmet. "Essentially it puts a lock on the psychic link, meaning no one can hijack it, and the Dream Lord can't materialize from it. Of course, originally the helmet was a head massager, but a bit of tampering and…voila!" He switched the contraption on. Lights all around the helmet lit up. He squeezed his eyes shut and he looked like he was in pain.

"Uhh Doctor, are you ok?" Amy asked, baffled as to what on Earth (or maybe what in the Universe) this contraption was exactly doing to him. 10 seconds later, he lifted the helmet off and opened his eyes.

"Oooo I'm fine Pond." He replied slurring his words. He struggled to stay upright and Amy had to support him. "Though it seems the after affects," he paused losing his trail of thought "…are identical to those…." Amy nodded encouraging him to continue "…when you over intoxicate yourself…with alcohol." He giggled and hiccupped.

"Oh a drunk Time Lord! Greattt." Amy said sarcastically. She then dragged him along the Tardis's corridor, and pushed him in his room and slammed the door in his drunken face. "And don't come out 'til you've sobered up!" she yelled through the door. She rolled her eyes and 'pondered' what to do next. (It was the Doctor's latest word to use to describe when Amy or 'Pond' as he prefers to call her wonders). She saw the Tardis's control centre.

Amy alone with the Tardis's control centre and the Doctor drunk in another room – what could possibly go wrong?


	6. Glowing Blue Tongue

_**A/N:**__ I was quite pleased the previous chapter's ending meant I had a lot of options open on where to take the story. I'm not going to say much more on that, I'd rather you read the chapter to see how it continued from the last chapter's ending. Oh and I thought I'd mention the fact I have wrote a letter to Matt Smith commenting on how I believe he's done a fantastic job playing the Doctor, and requested a signed picture of him – fingers crossed!_

_Summary: Amy was continually being tortured by the Dream Lord, but the Doctor realised this was just Amy's nightmare being made into reality, and the Dream Lord was using a psychic link accidently created between the Doctor and Amy (when he cuddled her while she was sleeping). He communicated to Amy through the psychic link, telling her she can control her dream. She made a black hole appear to digest the Dream Lord, and then the pair woke up. The Doctor created a lock on his psychic link to ensure the Dream Lord could never materialize again from it. However, the after effects of the machine he used to create the lock resulted in him being…drunk. _

_I don't own Doctor Who or its characters, but the BBC does. The storyline is mine though! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Amy had considered trying to pilot the Tardis, but one look at the massive array of different buttons and controls put her off. She didn't want to risk putting them in danger, not after what they've both just been through. She sat down in the chair next to the control column, and stared at the Tardis's floor. The same floor Rory had been lying on not that long ago after stabbing himself. She didn't want to think about it. _There must be something to do… _she thought. _I could always check on the Doctor. He is drunk after all, so God knows if he's still conscious or not. _She smiled to herself and made her way back to the door of the Doctor's room.

The door was made from a heavy oak, painted blue, almost like the outside of the Tardis itself. She pressed her ear against the door and heard nothing. "Doctor?" she said, with a worried tone. Still silence. She decided to just peek round the door, so she slowly pushed the heavy oak door ajar. _How the hell does he manage to open this heavy thing? _She had to lean into the door to get it to open. Her eyes refocused from the bright lights of the corridors in the Tardis to a dim light in the Doctor's room. The dim light only just touched the walls of the room. They were covered in shelves, of which lay books, random objects; Amy didn't comprehend a lot of the objects, most likely because they were from different galaxies. In the centre of all the chaos was a huge bed, and in the bed was the Doctor, curled up in a foetal position, sound asleep.

Amy smiled. The Doctor had that adorable placid expression on his face, almost a smile, but not quite. She went over to his bed, and as she did she saw the floor felt like carpet, but looked like wood. She shrugged it off as probably being some weird material from an even weirder planet. Amy climbed across the bed from behind him; he was facing the edge of the bed sleeping soundly. His bed was blue, silky and quilted. _God he doesn't half like blue_ she thought. She sat down beside the sleeping Doctor, but then changed her mind, and slid right down onto the bed completely, and wrapped her arms around him. He looked so vulnerable and childlike; it was almost out of instinct Amy did it. She heard his breathing, low and slow, but his breathing was like music. She had her ear to his back, and could hear both his hearts beating in harmony, the bass line of the beautiful song he made. Suddenly she felt movement from the Doctor, and he turned round, eyes still shut but facing her, and hugged her back. She was confused as to whether or not he was sleeping, but she wasn't complaining that she had his strong arms encasing her. Amy examined his face seeing as she was so close up; it was so perfectly formed. He had a strong jaw and perfect cheekbones that looked as if they had been chiselled out of marble. His hair was floppy and adorable, and it was of the deepest brown she'd ever seen. "Perfect." Amy said aloud without thinking. As she said this, the Doctor's emerald eyes shot open.

"Oh, hello Pond." He said, beaming. He then rolled on top of her, placing his knees either side of Amy pinning her down. "Wasn't expecting to see you!" he slurred.

_Ah, still drunk then_ Amy thought to herself. She had a thought…

"Doctor, um, you know this…'drunkenness' you're going through, how long does it last?" she asked. The Doctor without moving his fixed but unfocused and blurred gaze on Amy said

"Oh only about…" he paused "half an hour now." As he said this he momentarily shut his eyes and reopened them. It was obvious how out of it he was and Amy couldn't help but laugh. The last thing she thought she would see was the Doctor drunk, of all people. In reality though he wasn't drunk, it was just the after effects of using the machine he had to use. But still… "Oh and you'll know when I'm starting to 'sober up', because my tongue will turn blue!" He grinned. Amy wasn't surprised at the colour it would turn, and didn't care to ask why it changed colour when he sobered up.

"…and do you remember anything that happens afterwards? Anything that happened while you were drunk?" she continued, slightly pouting and smiling at the same time, hoping for a no. _Oh the things I could get away with…_

"Nooo…" the Doctor looked confused, but then laughed and collapsed on top of Amy.

"Great!" Squeaked Amy.

"What was that? It sounded funny!" the Doctor had his head resting on Amy's chest, listening to her single heartbeat. He closed his eyes, but Amy wasn't going to waste a single minute of the time she had. She rolled him off her and now she was the one to put her knees either side of his, hands either side of his head, pinning him down. The Doctor still had his eyes shut, only just awake, smiling that super cute smile that made Amy melt. She started putting her hands through his hair; it was so silky and smooth, and she smelt him. He smelt of cinnamon and new luscious smells that she had never experienced before. _Space smells_, she called them. The Doctor opened his eyes.

"Pond, what are you doing?" he said, giggling. She placed a finger on his lips to shush him then replaced her finger with her own lips. She did most of the work, but the Doctor did reply occasionally in the kiss, so finely trained and experienced when it came to the subject – over 900 years he's had to practice. He started sitting up, both of them still embraced in each other's lips, she moved her hips closer to his, and started running her hands through his hair. The Doctor used one of his strong arms to support her back and pull her even closer, and Amy gasped at this. She felt something between electricity and burning, but a satisfying sensation shoot up her spine and spread around her body. Their kisses became more passionate, even if the Doctor was a bit sloppy in his current state. She slid off his braces, undid his bowtie and ripped off his shirt. They paused as Amy examined him. She nearly had her breath took away. His chest was solid, but with a soft touch. So perfectly formed she thought Michelangelo must have taken references from the Doctor's body. She looked up at him and saw him smiling, his mouth slightly open. He was watching her (if a little unsteady) exploring his figure. Her hand went further down his chest, feeling his torso; like his chest it was rock solid, but with a soft, warm, kind touch. They weren't bodybuilder's abs, but they were defined. The perfect body. He placed his hand over hers, which was still resting on his stomach, then moved her hand to his face, letting her feel his perfected features. Amy was mesmerised, and was just about to start another passionate kiss, when she saw the Doctor's tongue. It had turned blue and was glowing it seemed. She quickly unhitched herself from the Doctor's body, ran out his room, and tried to find the library in the Tardis. Amy quickly grabbed the first book she could find, and dived onto a comfy chair. 5 minutes later, the Doctor walked into the library, doing up his bowtie.

"Oh, hi Doctor" Amy grinned, trying to sound as genuine as possible. _Fingers crossed he hasn't remembered a thing. Although in a way I hope he has…_

"Erm…Amy? What happened when I was…drunk so to speak?"

Amy smiled. "Nothing" she tried to hide her smug face behind the book she was reading.


	7. Forgetting the Unforgivable

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry for the later than usual update! Only by a few hours here in the UK (ok a day, but it's only just turned past 12!). Anyway, I'm so pleased with all the positive feedback from my story so far, and I welcome all kinds of criticism, even if you think it's harsh, I need to know where I can improve to make my stories more interesting! _

_Summary: Amy took advantage over the fact the Doctor was 'drunk' and isn't able to remember anything that happens while he is drunk. The only warning she would get that he would start to sober up is that his tongue would turn blue. Amy has a wonderful time, kissing the Gallifreyan but quickly has to run away before he sobers up completely. When the Doctor confronts Amy on what he did while he was 'drunk', she just replied with "Nothing.". _

_I don't own the BBC which means I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. I own this storyline though, so ha! :P_

_

* * *

_The Doctor was piloting the Tardis, and thought him and Amy needed to talk. He chose a nice, quiet planet where there were no inhabitants, and landed. He looked around the Tardis and saw Amy wasn't anywhere to be seen. He checked the library since last night she seemed fond over a book, though she was reading it upside down, and it was in Jynjitzu (a language from the Jynjitzi race) he recalled. She wasn't in the library, so he proceeded down to Amy's room and without giving it much thought, and walked in. He heard the sound of running water – Amy was in the shower in the ensuite. The Doctor couldn't get out the room fast enough nearly tripping over his own feet; he didn't want to give any wrong impressions of him liking to walk into his companion's rooms while they were showering.

"Hello? Doctor are you in my room?" Amy shouted from the sounds of the shower. No one replied. She continued washing herself and thought nothing of it. The Doctor meanwhile ran back to the centre console and wondered what to do while Amy was busy getting ready.

"Breakfast. Haven't had anything to eat for quite a while. Well, in Amy's time 14 years." He babbled to himself. He headed through the corridors of the Tardis to the kitchen. It seemed very small, but for one as a Time Lord he didn't need to eat that often, and secondly, the drawers and cupboards in the kitchen were bigger on the inside. _A good space saver._ The Doctor thought.

Amy, still in her room, was wrapped in a towel, drying her hair with – it seemed – a supersonic hairdryer. She literally switched it on then 5 seconds later her hair was dry and perfect, exactly how she wanted it. She then went over to the wardrobe in her room, and like the Tardis itself and as she almost expected it to be, the wardrobe was bigger on the inside. A tiny cupboard opened up into a huge walk in wardrobe. She had no idea on what to wear, but then a door to her right inside the wardrobe opened by itself. The Tardis had already chosen for her. A blue jumper, denim shorts, tights, and knee high boots. "For a machine you have a good taste in clothes!" Amy said, patting the walls of the wardrobe.

The Doctor was making strawberry and mustard pancakes, but then gathered Amy would most likely not appreciate such a fine combination of Earth foods. _What does she like then?_ He wondered. As he was thinking of what to serve Amy, she walked into the kitchen.

"I thought I could smell cooking." She said, her nose wrinkling at the smells coming from the pan. "Is that…?"

"Strawberry and mustard flavoured pancakes, yes. I was wondering Pond, what do you actually like to eat?" the Doctor asked. Maybe he should introduce her to foods from a different planet to her own, although maybe not. Her digestive system may not be able to take it.

"Um, well for breakfast cereal I guess." She said.

"Ah, well they are in that cupboard over there" he pointed to a cupboard which had some strange symbols on it. They were beautiful symbols, so delicately written, like a kind of art.

"Doctor, what are these beautiful things written on the cupboard!" she was almost awestruck by them, feeling the engravings with her fingers. The Doctor looked and smiled quietly to himself. He put the now cooked pancakes on his plate and walked over to where she was.

"This, Amy, is the language of the Time Lords. Gallifreyan."

"It's…It's so…beautiful." She was mesmerized by it.

"Thank you Pond." The Doctor felt complimented that she found his native language so striking.

"And what does it say?" she asked

"Cereals." He grinned.

"You mean, this amazing piece of artwork simply means 'cereals'!" she said astounded. The Doctor nodded, patted her on the back and went to grab his plate. They both ate their breakfasts and headed back to the centre console.

"So then, where to today?" Amy said, excited where in the Universe he would take her.

"Actually, 1) we're already here and 2), we need to talk." The Doctor said. Amy's lit up face dwindled. "Turn that frown upside down, Pond. Want to take a look where I brought you to talk?" as he said this, he held out his arm, and Amy hooked hers with his and they strode out of the Tardis, Amy not looking forward to this talk. By the tone of his voice, she had a feeling it wouldn't be all floppy bunnies and rainbows. As they stepped out, Amy's sullen expression changed in an instant. She looked in awe at the planet. The sky was black, millions of stars littered the sky, and three giant moons orbited the planet, creating an ambient lighting on the surface. The ground in contrast was made of white marble, tiny crystals glittering in the rock. In some areas the marble ground was mountainous, in others there were great what looked like forests in the distance. They had landed on a large expansive flat part of the planet with no features nearby. Although the surface was smooth, it wasn't slippery. "Ah yes, we've landed on the wrong side of the planet I'm afraid, I was meant to land where it was daytime, but never mind – oh! Almost forgot!" the Doctor ran back to the Tardis leaving Amy to take in what she was seeing. He returned with two chairs. "Comfy chairs. Never forget comfy chairs." He said. They sat down, and Amy finally looked at the Doctor.

"Alright then, what do we need to talk about?" she asked, genuinely puzzled as to what it was. She then remembered how she took advantage of him when he was 'drunk', but he said he wouldn't be able to remember any of it. Or was he lying?

"Well Amy, your husband…ex-husband…killed himself. Fair enough you didn't love him as a lover, but surely some part of you is distraught. You witnessed your best friend taking his own life." He said, sorrow in his eyes. Amy now looked away. She sighed.

"Yeh well I am upset, but relieved. Ok that sounds evil but, he was threatening to take your life Doctor, he had a blade to your throat. I'd want anyone who did that to you to…" she started to get embarrassed. This was not like her, to get embarrassed.

"To what?" The Doctor didn't even notice she was embarrassed.

"To go away, to…to never ever see them ever again. If he had hurt you Doctor, I would have never have forgiven myself!" She started crying.

"Oh Amy." The Doctor sighed and went over to her comfy chair and hugged her.

"That's why I'm not as upset as I should be, 'cos you're safe, and so is everyone else. God knows what he would of done if we had let him back loose on Earth…" she trailed off, wrapping her hands around the Doctor's back, inhaling his scent. After the comforting embrace, the Doctor got his comfy chair and put it directly next to Amy's so they were closer.

"Doctor, is there any way I could…forget Rory completely? Forget what happened on the Tardis. I don't see what good it would do going through my life remembering that." Amy asked, gazing into the sky. The Doctor put his arm on the back of Amy's chair, and said

"You want to completely forget Rory? I know what he did was…horrific to say the least, but you had good times too, remember. A high pile of good things, and only a little pile of bad things."

"I know, I know, but that whole thing in the Tardis put a huge amount on the pile of bad things. To me it's not the amount of good or bad, it's what the good or bad is, like winning the lottery and giving it all to charity versus nicking a penny sweet from the supermarket. It's one good thing, one bad thing, but it doesn't balance out. The good thing of giving such a huge amount to charity overrides the bad thing of stealing a penny sweet, just like threatening someone and taking their own life in front of people who cared about them overrides all the good things he ever did." Amy replied, hoping this would help coax the Doctor round into telling her or giving her something that would make her forget Rory completely.

The Doctor thought about what Amy said. _She is a bright, strong-hearted girl, she knows what she wants and she doesn't change her mind. Maybe it might do her good forgetting Rory…_he thought. "So, you would be quite happy to erase Rory from your memory completely?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes, and is there a way?" Amy said, knowing she had won the Doctor over.

"Yes. A few years ago I was in New New York. There was a stand where there were 'Mood Drugs'. You chose the emotion you wanted, stuck it on your neck and Bob's your Uncle, you feel the mood." The Doctor said.

"Right, so we go to New New York then?" Amy asked, looking forward to eradicating Rory from her memory and her life completely.

"Not necessary. I bought some – not for my own use mind you, but just in case. I happened to have bought the forget one, which is the one you'll be wanting." He said. "But, there's something very, very important you need to know before you use it. You must picture Rory and Rory alone when you place the patch on your neck. Then, once the patch is on, Rory is erased from your memory. You only need to leave the patch on for 10 minutes, and its effects are immediate, no turning back." The Doctor warned.

"Ok, ok, understood loud and clear." Said Amy sarcastically, who just wanted to get it over and done with. "Well come on then!" Amy signalled for the both to go back in the Tardis so she could try out this mood drug thing the Doctor was talking about. The Doctor grabbed her arm gently stopping her.

"There's one more thing I need to ask." Said the Doctor.

"Fire away." Said Amy, getting impatient.

"Are you absolutely, positively sure I didn't do anything when I was drunk?" the Doctor asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sure! Why don't you believe me?" Amy replied narrowing her eyes too.

"Well I was surprised to find myself topless in the middle of my bed, sitting up."

"Oh. Well maybe you were feeling…a little warm?" Amy said, smirking. She skipped off back to the Tardis leaving a very confused and sceptical Doctor in a comfy chair, on a planet made of marble.


	8. Forgotten Frustration

_**A/N:**__ Ok, it's been a couple of days since the last update, and I do apologise, but I've been extremely busy. I'm afraid there may not be an update until Sunday since tomorrow and Saturday I'm terribly busy. Please forgive me though my loyal readers! Oh, by the way this chapter is the longest yet I think, and hopefully it's up to expectations...  
_

_Summary: The Doctor took Amy to a planet made of marble to talk about the whole Rory-drama that happened. Amy was obviously upset at his death, but admitted she was relieved as he couldn't harm anyone now. She also revealed she wanted to forget Rory completely, erase him from her memory and life. The Doctor tells her about the mood drugs, and Amy can't wait to use them. It was a longish chapter where nothing much happened. Sorry about that._

_Matt Smith is mine (in my heart *sighs*) but Doctor Who and its characters aren't. These are property of the BBC. This storyline is mine though, so enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Amy was impatient. "Doctor, where are these mood drug things?"

The Doctor seemed to not have heard what she said. He continued pressing buttons and pulling levers on the control centre.

"Doctor?" Amy said getting angry now. _Why the hell is he ignoring me?_

"I heard you the first time, Amy." he replied, not lifting his head.

"Well then don't ignore me."

"I was thinking."

"But-"

"Hush – Brain thinking!" he put his hand over her mouth. Amy scowled and bit him.

"OWWW BLOODY HELL AMY!" he yelled like a little child, clutching his hand which now had teeth marks on it.

"Serves you right. You could have told me you were trying to think and I would of let you think…in peace." She said, arms crossed. The Doctor sighed. He wasn't going to fuel an argument more, and so let her win. "Besides, you bit me back when I thought I couldn't move my hand when we were escaping the weeping angels. We're even now."

"Anyway, I was thinking whether it is a good idea to let you use these mood drugs. I don't trust them, although they seem safe, and many well-known, well-trusted pharmacists claimed that…" The Doctor said, still debating with himself in his mind.

"We'll see if they're safe when I use one," Amy said "so show me where you keep them." Amy continued in a low voice, trying to intimidate the Doctor by cornering him on the Tardis's console. Suddenly the Doctor whipped out what looked like a piece of cellophane with some writing on it. Amy stepped back so the Doctor could stand up after being forced nearly onto the controls. "Is that them?" Amy said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, these are available on New Earth between the years 5,000,000,023 and 5,000,000,053. Quite impressive technology really, as basic as they seem. Rather simply, they are chemical-releasing cellophane patches." He explained, examining the patches with a critical eye. Amy stood beside him to read what was on the patches.

"Happy, Sleep, Forget, Honesty and Bliss." Amy read aloud.

"Never, never use Bliss." The Doctor warned, and Amy could sense the seriousness in his tone of voice.

"Any reason?" She asked.

"Of course. There's always a reason as to why you shouldn't do something. Or in this case, mustn't. This drug is addictive, and has extremely lethal side effects. The feelings of bliss you first feel eventually develop into a fatal virus. It was what caused the ban of the drugs, and this is why I don't trust any of the others, even if they were claimed to be safe."

"Oh, liven up!" Amy punched the Doctor jokingly. "Some piece of cellophane isn't going to make me drop down dead. Besides, you even said yourself excluding the Bliss mood drug, well-trusted pharmacists said they were perfectly safe to use."

The Doctor would normally take risks without much thought, but this was Amy's life he was potentially putting at risk. There again, it was unlikely these would be dangerous. He's probably making a palaver over nothing. He shut his eyes "Fine Pond, you win." Amy silently cheered in her head. "Right, I'll put it on for you, and you must do everything I say so nothing goes wrong such as you go forgetting things like your name." He said, while peeling off the cellophane sticker. The chemicals didn't release into his system as he wasn't human. "This is very important Amy; picture Rory, and nothing but Rory. Think of everything about Rory, Rory Rory Rory."

"Right, Ok I get it! Enough of the Rory-repeating!" She rolled her eyes, wanting to just get rid of his name from her vocabulary completely.

"Rory-repeating is an important part of the process." The Doctor insisted. "Go." He instructed, and Amy closed her eyes and thought of nothing but Rory. The good times, the funny times, the awkward moments that made her laugh and the sad times he helped her through. She tried to keep a straight face but even behind closed eyes, a tear escaped. "Amy, are you sure you want to do this-"

"Shut up of course I do." She snapped, trying to stop anymore tears fleeing her eyes.

"Ok, I'm going to put the patch on now." As he said this, he pulled down the neck of her top so he could place it right on her pulse on her neck to make the patch the most effective it can be. Amy immediately got distracted imagining the Doctor pulling her top off, but then shouted at herself in her mind to focus on Rory. The Doctor placed the patch on her neck with his delicate fingers and pin-point accuracy. Amy's eyes shot open.

"What were you saying?" She asked the Doctor with a blank expression. She looked down and saw the Doctor's hand near her neck, with the other pulling down on the collar of her jumper. "Ooh Doctor, I see." She implied, referring in an innuendo type way. "You need say no more" she winked, edging towards him.

"What? No! Er, you had a piece of fluff on your neck, thought I'd…clean it off for you." The Doctor was useless at coming up with excuses in any awkward situations he happens to land in. He then didn't know what to do with his hands, fiddling with them cumbersomely and then remembered he was standing next to the Tardis control column. "Zigzag plotter, never forget to use that to stabilise!" He then stumbled over and used it, though it was unnecessary. They were just floating in space anyway. He recalled that he should probably test to see if the 'forget' mood drug had worked, and test for any side effects, though she seemed her fine self.

"Oh Amy, just wondering, erm, I was thinking of what to name this piece of equipment?" he held up a spanner. _Oh, you're a great improviser_ he thought to himself sarcastically.

"A spanner?" she suggested confused. _For a Time Lord, the most intelligent being in all the cosmos he isn't all that clever._

"Well, yes, it's a spanner, but I was thinking of calling it a more, friendly name. Spanner doesn't really suit it. Doesn't do it justice." He licked the spanner. "How about…" he almost winced "Rory?" He seemed to have prepared himself for an attack off Amy for making some sort of a sick joke.

"Rory? Why Rory?" She asked, looking bewildered.

"Well, do you know of any Rorys? Someone called Rory?" He asked, double checking that she had truly forgotten Rory.

"Um, no, not that I can think of." She said, looking confused as to what was the significance of the name Rory. It was genuine; she had forgotten Rory and wasn't just joking around. The Doctor relaxed a bit.

"Right. This spanner is called Rory. Rory is a tool." He tried not to laugh so immaturely at the joke he made, even if he did think Rory was a tool. He then thought, how awful is it going to be that he knew about Rory, but Amy didn't? _It was Amy's choice though…_he thought. Amy just replied to him with a look that said 'You're completely mad, absurd, and random.'

"Ok then…" Amy said, thinking the Doctor couldn't get any weirder. "Have you always been this random and weird, Doctor?"

"Depends on your perspective. It's perfectly normal for me." He replied, putting the newly christened spanner away.

"Rory Williams."

"What?" asked the Doctor. He was sure he heard her say Rory's name…but that's not possible.

"I said, where are we going now?" Amy said louder, now thinking not only is the Doctor getting really random, but really deaf too. She was only about 2 feet away from him.

_I could have sworn she said Rory Williams… _"Anywhere. Anywhere you want. Any time, any place. You name it this time." He replied. Thoughts were zooming round his brain; he hadn't misheard Amy, definitely not. He has the ears of a Time Lord.

"How about…Rory's house?" Amy said casually.

"Rory's house? Rory who?" The Doctor asked, edging his way towards Amy scanning for anything that looked out of place. He never misheard that time. He heard it clear as daylight.

"Rory's house? Are you stalking someone called Rory? You seem to have an obsession with him. Anyway, you need your ears testing. I said Rome – in Roman times? I don't like the fact back when you know…we were at Stonehenge the Romans weren't even real. I want to see the real Romans." Amy smiled, but slowly saw the Doctor's concerned face. He was scanning her with his sonic screwdriver. "Um Doctor, is everything ok?"

"No, it's extremely not very good at all." He replied, narrowing his eyes. "Say ahhhh."

Amy replied with an 'ahh' that sounded confused. _What the hell is he playing at?_

"Hmmm…" he wondered out loud.

"Are we playing Doctors now?" Amy said suggestively. The Doctor once again oblivious to the suggestion replied

"No, but something isn't right."

"Urgh, I'm fine, I don't feel ill, and I haven't sprouted another head. I'm in 100% health." She said, getting quite aggravated by the Doctor who was looking at her as if she had actually suddenly sprouted another head.

"Well, Rome it is." He said, still racing through his mind what is making her say 'Rory'. It can't be the drugs; nothing of the sort has been recorded.

"Yeh, Rory it is." She confirmed. The Doctor couldn't stand this.

"Amy, listen, you just said Rory. I heard you, I'm not going deaf I'm a Time Lord I'm a self-repairing organism so deafness is impossible. You said his name, Rory. **Rory Williams**." He was right in her face now, almost menacing because of all the frustration of knowing she said Rory, something isn't right yet she can't see it. As soon as he said Rory Williams, Amy's eyes had snapped shut. Her hands slammed over her eyes, and she screamed, plummeting down onto the floor.

"MY EYES DOCTOR I CAN'T OPEN THEM IT HURTS!" she screamed so loud and so harsh the Doctor only just made out what she shrieked.

"AMY CALM DOWN, LISTEN," he shouted back in return to be heard over her screams. As he was trying to get her to calm he started scanning her again, but still nothing showed up. He resorted to clasping his hand tight round her mouth until her screams stopped, and were reduced to erratic breathing. "Right Amy, I need you to remain calm, everything is fine, I'm here and nothing can happen. Don't say a word just nod or shake your head." He didn't want to run the risk of her screaming again. "Now I need you to take your hands off your eyes. You don't need to open your eyes, just move your hands." Her hands were trembling violently as she prised them from her face. The Doctor looked at her shut lids. Nothing was out of the ordinary. "Ok this is the part you are not going to like. Could you try and open your eyes?" he asked. Amy shook her head aggressively. _The hard way it is then._ "Lie down Amy on the floor, that's it." The Doctor quickly sat on top of her, and forced an eye open. Her screeches returned, more piercing and fierce than before. Her eyes had turned entirely black.


	9. Solution

_**A/N:**__ Ok I've managed to squeeze in another chapter. I know I said I wouldn't be able to update until Sunday, but hey I found a spare 2 hours. _

_Summary: The Doctor gives Amy the 'Forget' mood drug after a lot of thought and Amy's nagging. It seemed to have worked, and so he tests by mentioning Rory's name several times, of which she doesn't react to in an abnormal way. However, in a conversation they were having, she kept saying Rory's name, but then claiming she never said such things. Suddenly the Doctor after getting frustrated at him hearing her say Rory but she not believing it, he says 'Rory Williams' very boldly, and Amy drops to the floor, with immense pain in her eyes. The Doctor forces her eyes open, and sees that they have turned completely black._

_The great TV God's called the BBC own Doctor Who and its characters, but what they don't own is this story. Or Matt Smith (heheh). Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_The Doctor couldn't believe what he saw. He didn't know what to think. Amy's eyes were both filled with a black that envied that of a black hole; a complete lack of all light and nothing existed. He didn't hear Amy's screams of pain, he was now too busy going through his mind what possibly could have caused it. As soon as he let go of her eye lid, after having forced it open, it snap shut like a crocodile's mouth capturing its prey.

"Doctor please do anything, something, kill me if you have to." Amy was drained with all the screaming she had done. It was like she had used all her screams up.

"Amy, I WILL NOT murder you and you know that so don't say such senseless things!" he said sternly in her ear. He was still sitting on top of her; from when he needed to open her eyes but needed to restrain her. While he needed some time to think, he thought it would be best to put Amy in the Sickbay of the Tardis, so she could at least lie somewhere comfortable while in the meantime the Doctor could think of something. "Ok, I'm taking you to the Sickbay, you need rest and shout if you need something or if something goes wrong." Amy nodded in response. He picked her up off the floor, and carried her to the Sickbay.

"I can walk, Doctor, I just can't see." Amy moaned.

"Well it'll be a lot quicker if I carried you there myself rather than relying on you to feel your way there." He replied, grinning at the thought of Amy trying to navigate herself around the Tardis without her vision. He placed her on a comfy bed, and then started strapping her to the bed itself.

"I never knew you were a one for bondage, Doctor." Amy said smiling seductively.

"This is no time for fun and games, Pond." He said, wondering how she could be so unserious when she was in such unknown territories. "Besides, I thought you were in pain?" He asked.

"Ah, the pain seems to have gone. Forgot to mention that." She said casually.

"Well from now on, you report any changes in your condition straight to me, it's very important. I need to work out what's happened. I may need to look it up on the Tardis's computer, but I would know about something like this." He said, almost feeling angry with himself that he didn't know what had happened to Amy. He had a terrible feeling that it was something to do with the mood drugs.

"Yes sir," she said sarcastically, attempting to salute but her hand was tugged back by the belts that restrained her "oh and Doctor; why have you strapped me to the bed?" Amy asked, pouting her lips.

"So you can't escape." He grinned. He had the freedom to pull any facial expression and also say anything since she couldn't go and slap him or confront him about it. With that, he sped off back to the centre console, and started typing furiously on the Tardis's keyboard, searching for anything about black eyes. Nothing came up, and he slammed his fist down onto the panel in frustration. The Tardis seemed to react to this, with a low grumble. "Sorry girl, just…I have the most terrible feeling that it's to do with the drugs. In fact, it must be." Guilt washed over him._ No time to let guilt take over; I need to sort Amy out and fast. The mood drugs. Produced in New Earth, used by the New Humans. The New Humans – oh good g- no! _ "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SOOOO STUPID!" He yelled in a reply to his thoughts. "New Humans are biologically different IF ever so slightly to homosapiens. They are the evolution of homosapiens, the descendants, much like homosapiens are the descendants of monkeys and the like. The chemicals in the mood drugs are harmless to the New Humans. But to homosapiens – that's a whole different story. Their biological make up means their bodies won't react to the chemicals in the mood drugs in the same way as the new humans take to them. So Amy's eyes have turned black…but what does this mean?" He was discussing with himself, pulling at his hair, pacing around thinking desperately at a million miles an hour. "Her eyes may not have been the only thing that's changed…hopefully they are, and if so how to reverse…you can't reverse the mood drugs, there is no 'Remember' mood drug and besides even if there was again homosapiens wouldn't react in the same way as the New Humans would do…AHA! BUT as a general rule, the more evolved a species is, progressing and developing into another species on the same family tree, they require higher dosages, which means IF a Remember mood drug could be conjured, in a low dosage this could reverse the effects…hopefully." The Doctor raced around the Tardis, reaching for the computer and researching the ingredients of a mood drug, and was surprised to see that there were in fact numerous drugs invented, but some were so low in demand they were never put into production. He saw the ingredients for a remember mood drug and calculated the percentage required for it to have safe effects on a homosapien, and proceeded to a concealed room within the Tardis, presumably obscured from any other life forms due to all the chemicals stored inside.

10 minutes later, the Doctor reappeared out of the room holding a glass of maroon liquid. He hoped with both his hearts this would work. He entered the Sickbay to see Amy, eyes still shut, looking rather peaceful lying there on the bed. "Doctor have you found something?" She asked, not expecting a positive answer.

"Yes, I've had to make it myself I'm afraid, but don't worry, this should work." He said. He doubted his own words, but didn't want Amy to feel like there was no hope. The Doctor was worried too. This concoction will reverse the effects on Amy. She will remember what she has forgot; Rory. He didn't imagine she would be too happy at him making her remember Rory again, but what other options did he have?

"Make it yourself? What is it then?" She asked.

"A mixture of various chemicals, to reverse the effects. And I'm afraid Amy you may also remember things you wanted to forget…which caused all this in the first place…" he said. Before Amy had the chance to ask what on Earth he was going on about, since she obviously couldn't recall wanting to forget anything, he opened her mouth, and poured the mixture down her throat. It slowly worked its way down her throat, like fingers crawling down, ever so slightly tickling, but consuming in ways which Amy couldn't describe. She was silent. The Doctor was on edge, expecting either screaming, crying or a spasm. _Well, truthfully I don't know what to expect _he thought. Amy's eyes flickered, and she opened them slowly. She looked at the Doctor.

"Hey! There's a good sign, I can see. Never have I appreciated seeing your face as much as I do now." She joked. Secretly, she always appreciated his face. _His cute, handsome, strong face…._ She was lost in thought.

"Thanks Pond. Feeling…anything else?" he asked, expecting her to mention Rory.

"Nope, apart from a bit tied up…" she giggled. "Untie me!" she demanded.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, unless you have plans." She suggested. _God I'm getting worse with these innuendos. Must stop them. Not that he's catching on with any of them._

"No I meant are you sure there isn't anything you've suddenly remembered?"

"Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. This look confirmed she hadn't any recollection of Rory. The Doctor was baffled. The mixture he made should have reversed the effects entirely. Although he may of gotten some of the measurements of one of the chemicals out slightly…_or maybe the lower more dilute dosage of the drug meant only the side effects of the forget mood drug had on Amy were reversed, but not its original intention. _He sighed in his mind in relief.

"Nothing, never mind that. I better untie you I suppose." And so he undid the straps on her arms and legs, and Amy jumped off the bed and now stood in front of the Doctor, with him wedged between Amy and the bed. "Pon-?"

"Shh." Amy put her finger on his lips to silence him. The Doctor looked at her finger, confused. She pushed him onto the bed, and before he could react she sat on top of him to restrain him. "Doctor you can't expect me to let you get away with restraining me now can you?" she slyly started strapping him to the bed while he was bewildered as to what the hell she was doing. She wanted to tease him. She felt cravings. She needed to make him want her. She had felt some feedback in the kiss she had with the Doctor back when she was nearly killed by the weeping angels. But she needed confirmation. Reassurance. For such an old, experienced, hyper-intelligent alien, he was oblivious when it came to reading signals of affection, of want and desire. _Never too old to learn…_she chuckled at the thought. She slowly leant down towards his face, glancing from his perfect, firm lips, to his piercing, dancing eyes. "There's no escape." Her hot breath brushed his lips, and his lips tingled at the sensation.

"I'm 907-" the Doctor tried to protest, but was cut off by Amy once again, this time with a kiss he couldn't back away from. Her lips moulded into his, like a key into a lock; entwined, followed by tongues stroking each other, getting to know each other. But just as the Doctor was enjoying the passionate kiss and meeting of lips getting into rhythm, Amy pulled away, and looked into his eyes. She knew he was relishing this kiss, she had felt his hearts pulsing wildly under her other hand which was resting on his chest. She got up, and went to leave the Sickbay. Just before she walked through the door, she looked over her shoulder at the Doctor and smiled. He was lying, mouth open and stunned.

_Amelia Bloody Pond_


	10. Beauty and the Beast

_**A/N:**__ Hope you're all ok, enjoying the British (lack of) summer and to all those from different countries I can assure you the whole of Britain envies your warmer climates. It's supposed to be the middle of summer here, but there's been nothing but cloud for the past few weeks, and the odd bit of rain. Typical! Anyways, I hope this chapter is good, and I look forward to reading your views!_

_Summary: The Doctor was thinking hard for a solution to Amy who had collapsed in pain which originated from her eyes. Her eyes had turned completely black and this puzzled the Doctor as to what had caused it. He presumed it was the mood drugs, so searched for any sort of reversal drug he could get to restore Amy's health. However it was a 'remember' drug he would have to try, which meant she would remember Rory. After giving Amy the remember drug, her effects were reversed but her memories of Rory hadn't; the dosage must have been too low to reverse the original effects of the forget mood drug. The Doctor had Amy strapped to a bed so she couldn't escape, and after the Doctor released Amy, she wanted payback so pushed him to the bed and strapped him in. She then decided to tease him by kissing him on the lips, but then pulling away when he was starting to really enjoy it. Amy left the Doctor wide eyed and draw dropped lying in the bed still strapped in._

_The usual disclaimer of not owning Doctor Who or its characters, of which belong to the BBC_

_

* * *

_Amy woke up, in her bed staring at the ceiling. She was now full re-energized after that long sleep, and got in the shower. _Wonder how long I've been asleep and if the Doctor has managed to get out of the bed I strapped him into_ she laughed out loud remembering his face when she left him. She got her clothes from the wardrobe, again using what the Tardis had chosen for her, and made her way to the centre console.

"Doc- How did you?" Amy stuttered.

"Ah Amy, you're finally up! And yes, you forgot one thing." As he said this he held up his sonic screwdriver. Amy rolled her eyes. She should have known.

"How long exactly have I been sleeping?" She said, sitting down on the seat by the centre console.

"Oh only about…" he tapped his watch "10 hours, 23 minutes and….7 seconds." The Doctor replied casually, then he continued to operate the Tardis. "I thought we should actually go somewhere. You know, planet-visiting. I mean we haven't done that for a while now…" The Doctor slowly stopped at what he was saying. He nearly said 'after the Rory incident' but remembered Amy had forgotten it all.

"Ok, where you taking me?" She asked. The Doctor could see her eyes lighting up at the thought of another planet.

"The planet of Stelpor." The Doctor grinned.

"Stelpor?" She asked.

"Pronounced 'Stell-pour', yes. A very beautiful planet, inhabited mostly by the Selonians. A striking race of creatures they are, a product of their planet. The planet is so elegant, so perfect if there is such a thing…it's like something…out of a fairy tale" As he said the last part of the sentence, he looked directly at Amy. _Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale._ "So then, fancy coming along, Pond?" he asked. Amy didn't answer with words, but hooked her arm around his, and they both eagerly went to the Tardis doors and pushed them open.

"Like something out of a fairy tale?" Amy questioned, raising her eyebrow then looked disapprovingly at the Doctor.

"Ah." The Doctor surveyed the area. He was on the right planet, definitely. "I think I may have landed 2000 years later than I was supposed to." He said tapping his watch and scratching his head. "Still, no harm in looking around now is there?" He continued, walking away from the Tardis. Amy shut the door and ran to catch up with him. It seemed to be evening on this planet, and it was pretty cold. Amy shivered. All around them was what seemed to be grass of some sort, but it looked dead, lifeless, clinging to the ground rather than erupting from it like it should be. There was a tall, spikey castle not too far in the distance, piercing the sky with its spikey turrets. The area was like a ghost town. There were cottages here and there, but they looked dull. On the outskirts of what seemed to be a village, was a forest. It was shadowy and uninviting. Amy heard a noise.

"Doctor, did you hear that?" she asked. She wasn't scared, but curious.

"Yes I did. Probably another creature. It looks to me as though the Selonians have deserted the planet, but other wildlife still exists." He explained.

"Oh. So there's no man-eating animals on this planet, is there?" but before the Doctor could respond, Amy felt a tap on her shoulder. It obviously wasn't the Doctor, and she screamed. She turned round to see a hunched over creature; it was tall and slender, but it had old-age qualities to it. Its skin was a dull pale grey, its arms were long and skeletal and its fingers were bony too. The creature's legs were reedy and looked malnourished. Its face was obscured by what seemed to be a shawl. Amy jumped into the Doctor, who looked surprised to see Amy scared.

"I apologise, my friend has never visited this planet before. I'm the Doctor. If you don't mind me asking, what has happened to your planet?" Amy realised that this creature must be a Selonian. She relaxed a little, but felt intimated as she couldn't see the Selonian's face.

"There is no time to talk here, hurry, and come with me." The Selonian whispered. Amy looked at the Doctor. The Doctor just ushered her along and the three of them, three different species from three different planets scurried across the landscape. Eventually they came to a cottage style building. The Selonian opened the door, and signalled for the Doctor and Amy to hurry inside. The Selonian looked around cautiously before shutting and locking the door behind. "Please, do sit down." And pointed to some elaborate if aged chairs.

"So…?" The Doctor asked, implying that he would like a name from the Selonian.

"Armist, Doctor."

"Armist; what has happened to your planet?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, terrible things, awful things. A civil war caused it. There were two leaders; Hysterio and Culfurus. Both wanted different things for this planet. You see our original king, our original saviour Iratiko died suddenly, and had no descendants. No one had any right to his throne, but there were two strong powerful leaders who had already formed a sort of political party so to speak with followers. The majority of the Selonians were either Hysterios or Culfuri. I was one of few who chose neither. But anyway, a civil war broke out between the two parties. The Culfuri 'won', but everything was lost. We live in dictatorship and in fear for our own lives. You may see no one around, but that is because those who are concealed are those who know best how to survive. Culfurus is a merciless being, he kills who he likes, and anyone who threatens him or displeases him is executed. He has a strong army who patrols everywhere, every inch of land there is. His army has permission to kill those who do not live in fear, who are rich, who step out of line or discuss with others the state of which this planet is in. I doubt highly he takes kindly towards aliens such as your selves"

Amy nearly laughed. _Aliens like your selves?_ But she then realised that of course, her and the Doctor were aliens to them. She had always described an alien as being green with antennae's.

"You say his army patrols every inch of land there is – but we saw no one." The Doctor said.

"That is because Culfurus's army hides within the forest. The forests surround every dwelling there is, and they provide secrecy. This means we fear we are watched all the time, though it may not necessarily be true, there is no knowing. It means everyone sticks to the rules…Culfurus's rules."

"How long has it been like this?" Amy asked. She could feel pain in every word Armist was saying.

"30 years." Amy gasped in reply. 30 years of living in fear was enough to drive anyone mad.

"Well, we can't let this go on any longer, can we Amy?" The Doctor asked, suggesting there was an adventure to be had.

"Nope." She replied, slightly smiling, knowing they would be off on some wild adventure again.

"I must warn you, Culfurus is not someone to be underestimated, and nightfall is upon us. You must rest first, please." Armist pleaded.

"Ok then, it gives me time to think up a plan." The Doctor said.

"I will show you to your room" he said. They followed Armist, and on the way Amy noticed the height of the ceiling. _Well, the Selonians are 7 foot tall._ They came to a small room, which had a double bed. The walls were bare, the room felt cold. There was no fireplace, no features just a small window at the top of the room which ran the length of the wall.

"I'm afraid there is only the one single bed, but for creatures of your stature this will be suitable for the two of you to sleep in together." He said. He then went into seemingly his own room, and shut the door. Amy without hesitation jumped into the bed, since she was freezing cold.

"Come on Doctor, you heard Armist. Get some rest!" she said, hinting for him to get into bed with her.

"I'm a Time Lord, I don't need sleep. Well I do, but not that often anyway." He said.

"Well when was the last time you slept?" she asked, hoping it would give him the excuse to join her.

"A few months ago. Although I haven't slept in this current generation of myself…Oh fine. I'll have a bit of sleep. It'll give me a chance to think of a plan." Amy was pleased. The Doctor took off his jacket, and lay on top of the bed.

"Um, Doctor, aren't you going to get in? I don't bite…" Amy said smiling. _But I would love to…_ she thought. "It's cold." She said shivering.

"Fine Pond, fine, if it will shut you up." He joked, and he slipped under the covers. Amy moved closer to him.

"Are you not cold?" she asked. It was freezing for her.

"No, Time Lords don't get cold easily." He replied.

"Would you mind if…since it's so cold…" Amy was struggling to get her words out. _What was up with her?_ Normally she was fine around him. The Doctor knew what she wanted. He opened up his arms.

"Come here then." He said. Amy grinned and curled up into him, and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her. She loved the sound of his beating hearts, and it soothed her to sleep. The Doctor looked down and saw her sound asleep. He smiled to himself, and started stroking her velvet red hair. He kissed her head, tightened his grip on her and shut his eyes. "Amelia Jessica Pond. The girl who waited. The girl who ran away with a madman with a box."


	11. Persuasion of a Gallifreyan

_**A/N:**__ So this chapter is a second part to the previous one, otherwise these two chapters put together as one would have been far too long!_

_Summary: The Doctor decides to take Amy to a planet since they haven't been 'Planet-visiting' for a while. He said that the planet Stelpor is like a planet from a fairy tale, except when they turn up it seems dull and abandoned. A lonely Selonian takes them from the dangerous outsides to his dwelling, and he tells them how their planet is now in dictatorship from Culfurus and his army after a civil war broke out on who would take the throne from the previous king of which had no descendants. The Doctor plans on stopping the dictatorship, but it's night and Armist insists that they both rest. Amy and the Doctor have to share a bed, and so the Doctor lies on top of the bed. Amy says how she is cold, and so he gets under the covers after all the hints she gave out, and cuddles her through the night to keep her warm. _

_Matt Smith owns my heart, but I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. The BBC does though._

_

* * *

_"Time to rise, Pond." Amy awoke, but didn't open her eyes. She was enjoying being in the Doctor's arms too much. _His warm, beating, hearts… _The Doctor sighed. He stroked her hair; "Amy, do you want to save a planet or not?"

"I'm quite comfortable thanks." She muttered, and then blushed a little. "Just 5 more minutes?" She pleaded.

"5 more minutes, starting from now." The Doctor said, looking at his watch.

"Arms!" Amy said, indicating she wanted his arms back around her. The Doctor smiled, and wrapped them round her. He started stroking her hair too, feeling its velvety smooth texture. _She is so beautiful…_he thought. He felt her drift into sleep again, and decided to make the 5 minutes into 10. He was enjoying holding Amy.

"Right, come along Pond." He whispered in her ear, and kissed her head. She groaned and got up slowly. She roughly sorted out her hair so it was presentable, then they both went into Armist's living room.

"Do you have a plan devised, Doctor?" Armist asked, hoping that the Doctor could end this misery.

"Yes…sort of…no." The Doctor replied. Armist looked disappointed. "Well I need to know a few things. Such as, what does Culfurus value most? What does he lack that he needs?"

"He takes great interest in things not seen before. New things, foreign to the land."

"Fantastic! I'm as about as foreign as you can get!" the Doctor grinned.

"But you would have to prove you are of no threat, otherwise the army will kill you before you can even see him." Armist warned.

"Ah, that raises another question – where is this Culfurus?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling he was in the spikey castle, but needed confirmation.

"The castle of Tynthor." Armist replied. He had a feeling the Doctor's plan wasn't going to work.

"So now there's the issue of getting there and getting there alive." The Doctor thought out loud. Amy put her hand up in the air, like a child in school wanting to ask a question

"I have an idea." She said. The Doctor signalled her to carry on. "Well, since Doctor, we're both pretty much foreign as foreign gets to this planet, Armist could say he had found some intruders, and thought Culfurus would take interest in us aliens. The army people could then escort us to the castle itself, and we get in with no risk of death." She felt pleased with herself.

"Hmm…simple enough it might work. We just have to make it believable." The Doctor said, impressed with Amy's plan. There were no other safer options it seemed.

"May I ask, Doctor, how are you going to eradicate Culfurus off the throne?" Armist asked.

"I'm glad someone asked that," the Doctor beamed. "Selonians brains are built to communicate within their brains via frequencies of electromagnet waves, of which if altered can have fatal effects for them. And guess what I have that can do that?" The Doctor asked. Amy and Armist were confused as to whether or not this was a rhetorical question.

"What do you have, Doctor?" Armist asked.

"This!" and the Doctor held his sonic screwdriver in the air. Amy rolled her eyes. _What doesn't that thing do she_ thought. "However, I will not use this to kill him. Otherwise I would not be the Doctor. I will use it as a bribe, and then do something that will force him off the throne for good."

"Something?" Amy asked.

"I haven't thought of that yet. I'll improvise. I do like improvising." The Doctor smiled. "Right, Armist you'll need to tie us up and make it look like you've captured us and wish to show Culfurus the aliens you have captured." Armist nodded in reply, and after a bit of rummaging around in a cupboard, brought out some rope and tied Amy's hand to the Doctors, and then made a lead to 'control' them with. Amy didn't mind this part of the plan at all. Armist led them out the door, and pretended that he was dragging them along. Suddenly without a breath of wind, warriors appeared circling Armist, the Doctor and Amy.

"State your intentions." Said a menacing, low voice, quite suiting for a brute of a warrior. They were dressed in body armour, from head to toe. Their mask was long, the eye holes cut to give the warriors a constant spine chilling expression. Amy didn't need to act like she was scared; the soldiers were enough to give her nightmares. They held what seemed to be spears, but Amy knew they were far more advanced than that.

"I found some intruders, aliens in my house. I thought Culfurus would take some interest in these weird beings of a different planet." He explained. The Warriors shot glances each other, then examined the weird and obscure life forms.

"We shall escort you there." One of them said. They all raised their spears so they formed an enclosed prism. All of a sudden, they found themselves in the castle. Amy and the Doctor looked around in awe. The castle was immense in size. It felt as though it had once held a joyful atmosphere, but it had long gone, just a ghost that barely ceased to drift along the corridors in the castle. The soldiers then escorted them up some stairs, along various corridors until they reached doors so tall, even if you looked up you could barely see where they ended. The doors opened and at the end of the room they faced was a chair, almost equally as tall as the door. It seemed to be a chair of importance; a throne for a king. The Selonian, the Gallifreyan and the Human were escorted in front of the king. A king with no crown it seemed. The king who was wearing a dusky golden shawl over his face dismissed all the guards and warriors, until it was just the 4 of them in the room.

"Interesting," the king got up from his throne and went down to Amy and the Doctor. He circled them, inspecting their strange features. He lifted Amy's hair, examining its bright colours. "And what exactly are you?" he asked.

There was some hesitation. "I'm the Doctor."

"I want to know your race, not your name." Culfurus said, his hands curling into fists.

"I am a Time Lord." He replied.

"A Time Lord? You must be the last of your kind. Something to be treasured." The king contemplated. "And your mate here? Or is she Time Lord too?"

"No. I'm human actually." Amy answered.

"Quite a feisty one at that." he said. He didn't sound too amused either. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well look at this planet." The Doctor said, knowing the discussion of the planet's condition was something that really displeased Culfurus. "Not meaning to offend you Culfurus, but it's in a right state. I remember how it used to be; so beautiful. The stuff of fairy tales as it were. 'Your people' live in fear."

"This planet needs structure, power, and leadership. If I were to let them all indulge, Doctor, this planet would turn to corruption. I may be over turned!" He boomed. Amy was now stuck on the spot with fear, not that she could go far tied to the Doctor.

"That's where you're wrong. The previous king had let the planet be how it should, enjoyed by all. It was peaceful, harmonious, everything it should be." The Doctor said, losing his patience.

"Iratiko had no idea how to run a planet! Besides, who do you think you are, arriving on my planet then telling me how to run it! What would you know Doctor, your planet is lost and gone." He spat. The Doctor looked hurt. Amy held his hand trying to comfort him. Culfurus noticed this.

"Oh, I see." Amy could sense a smile spreading across Culfurus's face, an evil one at that. "You are with the human then I presume?"

"Leave her alone." The Doctor grimaced, slightly stepping forward to put himself between Culfurus and Amy.

"Don't worry Doctor, I don't take an interest in apes. Unlike you…" he chuckled. "Besides, you should leave Doctor if you know what's best."

"Wrong." The Doctor signalled to Armist to undo the very easy knot that restrained the Doctor. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "You know what this does? It can alter electromagnet signals with one press of a button." Culfurus stepped back in fear. "Oh yes, you know exactly what that means. Now I want to make a deal. You let me talk to all your people, all your residents – uninterrupted - or I'll simply have to abdicate you." Culfurus growled in frustration. "Then afterwards, I promise we will leave this planet, and be of no more trouble. You have my word." The Doctor said.

"5 minutes Doctor, then if you don't leave, I shall kill off the last of your race…and your mate." He said. Amy replied to the threat with daggers in her eyes, but she was also considering how Culfurus thought her and the Doctor were together. _We must look like a couple…_she smiled to herself, but then remembered where she was. Culfurus sent orders to his army to round up everyone in the kingdom, for there was someone to speak to them. The Doctor and Amy made their way to the grand balcony where speeches were delivered.

"Doctor, what on Earth are you going to say?" Amy slightly whispered, not wanting Culfurus to overhear.

"I don't know yet. But something persuasive. Something that will turn them all against the one they live in fear of." He whispered back. Eventually after only around 15 minutes, groups of Selonians were teleported by the army to hear what the Gallifreyan had to say. Culfurus then stepped forward, and ordered everyone to be silent and to listen to what this being had to say.

"Hello Selonians of Stelpor. I am the Doctor, a Time Lord from Gallifrey and this is Amy, a human from Earth. Now we came to your planet, expecting to see something of a fairy tale, but when we arrived we saw that this fairy tale had been turned into a nightmare. You all live under dictatorship. You live in fear of your own 'king'. But ask yourselves this; what right does Culfurus have to the throne? None. He took it by force. Now I've done a bit of research, and I'm sure you're all aware of the Crown of Omnitzia, the crown that rightfully chooses the king of Stelpor. Right now, at this very moment you all have a choice, including Culfurus's army. You can continue to live in misery, and as a result die in let's say just under 10 years as this planet is dying, OR you can do what is right. Overthrow the 'king'. You all together are far more powerful than Culfurus alone." The Doctor could see the Selonians looking at each other; even the army, and they seemed to be discussing what to do. "My 5 minutes is almost up, but if you choose the right thing, the Crown is at the top of the tallest tower in this castle, and I appoint Armist as the Selonian who will be in charge of the crown. He will test you all to see who the crown chooses to be the next king or indeed queen." The discussions became louder, and suddenly one, big riot erupted. They seemed to be all entering the castle, doing the right thing.

"Doctor, how are we going to escape!" Amy shouted over the noise.

"Armist if you don't mind?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes Doctor," Armist handed him a spear weapon, the one that Culfurus's army uses. "And I must say, I honour that you have given me such a duty Doctor, and you will be something of a legend passed down from generation to generation. The Doctor – saviour of Stelpor, the Gallifreyan who gave us hope." The Doctor smiled, slightly bashfully and held onto Amy as he transported them back outside the Tardis.

"So what's going to happen to Culfurus?" Amy asked.

"They have two options; imprison him or execute him. Hopefully they will imprison him because it is far worse to be stuck living with yourself for life than to escape by death." The Doctor replied, who looked distant.

"You ok Doctor?" Amy said concerned. He didn't look too happy considering he gave Stelpor life again, and its people won't have to live in fear no more.

Yes, yes, I'm fine, but come on, you look sleepy." He signalled for her to enter the Tardis.

"Urgh what is it with aliens insisting I should rest all the time?" She whined. Then she let out a yawn, and her eyes were slowly closing. She nearly fell on the floor falling asleep, but the Doctor caught her in time.

"Pond, such a stubborn girl." He laughed. He carried her into her bed, and tucked her in. He swept her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Amy opened her eyes.

"Doctor, can you sleep in my bed tonight? It gets really lonely…" she drifted off again. The Doctor sighed. _How many times do I need to explain, Time Lords don't need to sleep as much as humans. Ah well, can't do any harm._ He got into bed with her, and lay flat on his back staring at the ceiling. Amy opened her eyes again, squinting. "Arms!" she demanded again. Like a trained dog, the Doctor turned on his side and pulled her to his chest, holding her there, and she could hear the beating hearts of her Raggedy Doctor. He smiled and felt like the luckiest being in the cosmos.


	12. Tis Better to Have Loved and Lost

_**A/N:**__ Right, time to get Amy/11's relationship going, eh? It's the 12__th__ Chapter and it's about time something progressed. This should be the chapter to get the ball rolling then, the start of a proper relationship.  
_

_Summary: The Doctor and Amy think of a plan to see Culfurus without being killed by the vigorous army outside. Armist pretends that he has captured aliens that may be of interest to the king who was fond of foreign items. The Doctor bribes Culfurus to let him speak to all the Selonians for just 5 minutes, and Culfurus reluctantly lets him. He gives a short but powerful speech on the state of their planet, and they have the choice including Culfurus's men to overthrow the king, and get the rightful king to the throne; of which is down to whoever the Crown of Omnitzia decides. The Selonians rebel against the king, and Amy and the Doctor escape before they get trampled on by 7 foot tall Selonians. When they get back in the Tardis, Amy nearly falls asleep on the floor of the control console, so the Doctor carries her to bed, when Amy asks he sleeps with her as she gets lonely._

_Guess who owns Doctor Who and its characters – the BBC! Guess who owns the story – me! _

_

* * *

__"Tis Better to Have Loved and Lost Than Never to Have Loved at All."_

It was morning (so to say) in the Tardis, and Amy had just had a fantastic dream. To her dismay she couldn't remember exactly what it was as it slowly faded away. She did though have things on her mind, probably related to what happened within the dream. Like the time before when she woke up, she just pretended she was still sleeping, enjoying having the Doctor hold her, close to his hearts. His chest was the perfect cushion; toned but soft, warm and inviting. His arms still had a firm hold on her. His arms were endowed in fine muscles, although aesthetically not envying those of a weightlifter, they were well toned and defined, and held far more power than they let on, most likely because he wasn't human. He was Time Lord after all… She slowly breathed in his scent of cinnamon and space, and decided to ask a question that was playing on her mind for a while now.

"Have you ever loved someone, Doctor?" The Doctor looked startled at the question, wondering how long she had been awake. Nevertheless, he answered her question.

"Once. Quite a while ago now. But she's happy and with her family. What's brought this question on?"

"Who was she?" Amy continued, ignoring the Doctor's own question. The Doctor sighed. He'd rather not talk about it. Anyway, he wasn't sure if he really did love her or not. Not now anyway…

"She was called Rose. A human if you're wondering." He answered, memories flooding back to him of all the times they had been through.

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes I wonder; would she have been better off with me, or with her family? Besides, it would never have worked…I'm 907."

_He always brings his age up._ "So how old was Rose then?" she continued with her questions.

_What is this, 20 questions?_ He thought. "She was 21 when I last saw her. Anyway what brought up this question?" The Doctor insisted Amy to answer his question.

"You've been travelling alone for a while, and you've been around for 907 years, I thought surely there is someone you love. Or have loved."

"So what about you Amy, have you ever loved someone?" He asked, curious to what her reply would be.

"Yes. Back since I was a little girl, there has only ever been one man for me." She looked at the Doctor. He wasn't catching on. "I still love this man. He is kind, caring, and very, very intelligent. He doesn't grasp the simplest of things, but that's what I love about him."

"Sounds like a nice man. What is his name?" The Doctor asked in reply.

"I don't know. Not his real name anyway." Amy was getting frustrated. _How many more hints do I need to drop? _The Doctor nodded, and looked like he was trying to work something out. Amy saw something had clicked into place in his head.

"Amy…this…man."

"Yes Doctor." Amy was getting excited now, edging towards him. _He's finally caught on…_

"Why did you leave him to travel with me?" Amy dropped back to her original place in the bed and huffed.

"I never left him, he left me! He was always late. But it's fine, because…" Amy was too shy to finish the sentence. The Doctor waited for her to finish. "Because…he's with me right now." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh Amy." He said cuddling her. He had a feeling it was him all along. But he couldn't get too attached to her, after all, he would never age, and he would have to witness her grow old and die. He couldn't put them both through that pain.

"Doctor, do you love me?" She asked, tears still trickling down her face.

"Amelia Pond, of course I love you!" he said stroking her hair.

"No, I mean _love_, love me." She said. _Of course I do_ was what he wanted to say. He struggled to get the right words out so it wouldn't hurt her.

"Amy, if, we were to stay together as a couple so to speak, you do know that you would grow old and I would never age, and you would die many, many years before me. I wouldn't be able to love again. That is why I've tried not getting too attached. I can't cope loosing." He felt tears prick his eyes, but quickly blinked them away before Amy saw. Amy just thought while they lay in each other's arms. The problem was aging; Amy growing old and dying leaving the Doctor alone. That's when she had an idea.

"Hey, can I speak to someone, before we take this any further?" she asked.

"Yes, you can. Who?" The Doctor firstly wondered what she meant by 'taking this any further', then wondered why would she want to talk to someone for? _Relationship advice between a Gallifreyan and a human?_

"Liz 10. The Queen. You know, back on Starship UK." Amy asked, hoping her plan would work.

"Right then, I'll take you straight there." Amy let him out of her grasp so he could go and pilot the Tardis to Starship UK, while Amy got showered and changed into some new clothes. As she was showering, she thought. _The Doctor once loved a human before, what's to stop him again? If this works though, he doesn't have to lose again._ Once she dressed, she made her way to the Tardis's console, and the Doctor was standing waiting for her. "I've parked her right outside the Queen's chamber, so you don't need to walk far." He smiled.

"Thanks." Amy smiled back.

"Do you want me to-?"

"No, you just stay here it's fine." Amy reassured. She didn't want the Doctor seeing or hearing what she was about to do.

* * *

Ok this chapter was short, but I think it leaves a decent enough cliff-hanger – any clues as to why she's seeing the Queen? There may be another update later on tonight…


	13. Eternal

_**A/N:**__ So the previous chapter was short, but it was a good place to end in my opinion. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope it touches some emotions :)  
_

_Summary: Amy asks the Doctor lots of questions on the topic of love. She asks him if he has ever loved someone, and the Doctor mentions Rose, but how she is now happy with her family. Amy finds that Rose is human, and so is hopeful that the Doctor would be able to love a human again. The Doctor then mentions how he loves Amy, but doesn't want to get too attached as he will witness her grow old and die, and he will have to live on bearing that pain for the rest of his long lonely life. Amy thinks she has found a solution, and asks the Doctor for her to visit Liz 10._

_BBC owns you know who (see what I did there?) and its characters, but the storyline is completely of my own. _

_

* * *

_Amy walked down the short corridor to the Queen's chamber, looking back at the Tardis. Hard to believe in that tiny, blue box is a whole universe of its own, and in it is the madman, the Doctor; her Raggedy Doctor.

Two guards were guarding the Queen's door. The Doctor had given Amy his psychic paper so she could be let through quickly. There would be no need for Amy to show it to Liz though, as she would remember Amy as the person who saved the Starwhale and Starship UK. The guards let her in without question, and Amy wondered what had appeared on the psychic paper, but then concentrated on asking Liz what she needed to know. What she needed to do.

"How can I help you then Amy?" asked Liz, who was spread out on a chair, feet up _very un-monarch like_ Amy thought to herself.

"You remember the Doctor, yeh?" Amy asked.

"Of course!"

"Well, I think he's the one. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with – but there's one problem." Amy said.

"And that would be?" Liz asked confused as to what the issue could be.

"Well, since he's a Time Lord he doesn't age, but I do, I found out that is what is mainly stopping him. I'll die before him leaving him alone and…and…" Amy began to find tears escaping her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's ok Amy." Liz comforted Amy. She now could guess why Amy had come to see her. "So you want to slow your body clock like me?"

"Or better still – stop it altogether." Amy said full of hope.

"Well, I am in debt after you saved us all, and not to name prevent the extinction of a beautiful animal. But are you definitely sure you want to go through this? I mean, there's no going back." Liz warned.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

"There are a few things you need to know though before we stop your body clock. Firstly and probably most importantly, this doesn't make you immortal. You can still die like any human can. Secondly on a more pleasing note, you can regenerate so to speak, as in if you cut yourself or get shot, your body repairs itself. Also what you should also have worked out is that you won't be able to see your family again, as you will never age and it you won't be able to explain it to them, they will never believe you. You will also most likely become the subject of scientific experiments if they find you out. And finally, are you sure the Doctor wants you to go through with this?" Liz was very serious.

"My family all thought I was insane anyway. The Doctor is all I need. I know he will appreciate it in the long run." Amy smiled; she would finally be with him for as long as time allows it.

"It is your body. Ok then, guards, take her to the science lab." She ordered. "Amy the scientists in the lab will put you in a special machine, it will alter your body in ways in which your body clock will be stuck for eternity. I'm not going to lie, it will hurt, but if it's what you want then it's all worth it." Liz smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Thank you your majesty." And Amy did an awkward courtesy/bow.

"Ah there's no need to courtesy for me or say 'your majesty'. As far as I'm concerned, you're a mate." She winked. Amy laughed in reply, and followed the guards to the science lab.

Meanwhile back in the Tardis, the Doctor was getting unusually patient. "What in the universe are they talking about that takes over 20 minutes? Maybe I should see if they're ok. Though Amy told me to stay here…Right Ok, if she doesn't return in the next 10 minutes I'm off to see where they're talking about." The Doctor tried to find something to do to keep him from pacing himself mad, and so decided to carry out some maintenance on the Tardis.

"Ok, just step yourself in this machine here, and we'll strap you in." Said a lab technician. Amy prepared herself both mentally and physically for the pain that was about to come, but couldn't help smiling at the thought she would be able to stay with the Doctor, and not die like a mere human and leave him so emotionally dented. The lab technicians strapped Amy in, and sealed the capsule. "Commencing body clock alteration in…" Amy shut her eyes. _God I hope this is over quick._

"10, 9, 8," The countdown was painfully slow.

"Right 10 minutes are up, well, 9 and a half but still, I'm going to see what them ladies are up too." The Doctor paced out the Tardis, but the 2 guards stopped him from entering Liz's chamber. "Tell her it's the Doctor." He said. One guard disappeared, and then a couple of seconds later both guards let him through. "Ah! Queen Liz! Where's Amy?"

"7, 6, 5," The countdown continued.

"She's erm…" Liz didn't realise the Doctor didn't know what Amy was doing. The Doctor spotted something in Liz's eyes.

"No, no, no, please don't say-!" The Doctor's quick mind raced to a terrible conclusion. He'd fit everything he said and why Amy would want to see Liz together.

"It was her decision; it's up to Amy, Doctor!" Liz shouted after him. He was already racing to the lab.

"4, 3, 2,"

"Amy!" He shouted. As he entered the lab he saw her frail body in the capsule.

"1."

It was too late, the process had started and even the Doctor knew that the process could not be interrupted. He could only watch Amy squirm in pain at her body clock being stopped, such a painful process. _Why is she putting herself through so much pain, all to be with me? No! _The Doctor winced at her screams. Although he could not hear them for the capsule was soundproof for such reasons, he could sense them. She was crying out, and never had the Doctor seen her in so much pain. He went over to the capsule and placed his hands on the glass, but Amy was in too much pain to notice. As soon as the machine was started it had stopped but for the Doctor it had seemed like millennia. There was a pause before the door opened revealing an exhausted looking Amy.

"Amy! What have you done?" The Doctor cried, helping her out of the machine. He held her head in his hands. "Amy you can never, _never_ see your family again! Do you realise what you have done, what you have sacrificed?" He was almost crying. She still had a family, she had a choice. The Doctor didn't…

"It's all worth it though." She said sounding drained, and put her hand on the Doctor's face.

"Oh mad, impossible, Amelia Pond." He said holding her hand to his face. He was now crying, but Amy couldn't tell if they were of joy or of despair.

"You know Doctor what this means, now I will never age…" She said.

"I know what it means. You did this so you could be with me, a silly madman with a box. Why though, why me? Couldn't you choose someone…more human?" he joked, cracking a smile.

"I've always preferred the adventurous type." She smiled, closing her eyes. The Doctor had to now support her whole weight as she collapsed from the exhaustion from her body clock being put to a halt. The Doctor picked her up with ease into his arms cradling her, and left the lab to make way to the Tardis. He felt immense guilt. This beautiful girl, Amelia Jessica Pond, has sacrificed everything she had to be with him. But he couldn't help but smile. He now had every reason to shower Amy in his affection, instead of tying it all up, slowly killing him every time he had to force himself to push her away every time she showed love towards him. He could now give in to this ecstasy, indulge in it. An ecstasy with no side effects. He kissed her head and shut the Tardis doors behind him. _Oh I'm a bad boy._


	14. Custard Lips

_**A/N:**__ Well I realised this is now chapter 14! I'm thinking should I end it soon? Well, I'll see how it develops, and maybe when this story is finished, I'll write another one. Not a sequel, but maybe an alternative story of a continuation from the last episode of series 5. Oh and I may not update everyday, but I'll try to! Enough of me blabbing my plans, on with the story :)  
_

_Summary: Amy spoke to Liz about wanting to stay with the Doctor and that he was the man of her life. Liz knew that Amy wanted her body clock stopped, and so warned her of what will happen and what she can and can't do once the process is done. Amy doesn't even hesistate, she knows it's what she wants, what she needs. The Doctor who is still in the Tardis waiting impatiently considers going to see what Liz and Amy are talking about that is taking them so long. After another 10 minutes, he decides to go and see, but by then Amy is in the machine. He realises what Amy wanted to speak to Liz for, and ran to the lab only to see Amy in pain in the capsule. He feels helpless, and after the process Amy can't tell whether he was crying because he was happy or because he was sad that she couldn't see her family again. She collapsed from exhaustion onto the Doctor, and so he carried her back to the Tardis._

_I own nothing. Except the storyline._

_

* * *

_The Doctor was sitting in the seat by the Tardis's console, thinking about what had happened. He had been like this for hours. He couldn't help but feel guilt. He had crashed into little Amelia Pond's world and turned it upside down. He had made her regret her marriage with Rory, who then killed himself in front of her. What's worse is that she had decided she wanted to forget Rory completely, all the good times they had. And now, she went and committed herself completely to him; a silly, senseless random madman, a lonely Time Lord, the last Time Lord. The Doctor rested his head in his hands in frustration, and then sat up again, running his hands through his hair. He couldn't help feeling passion for this woman. He can't deny it now, he has no need to. She won't grow old; he won't witness her slowly dying while he was stuck in this limbo of forever looking young. He could feel her affection from him from the start. Maybe not as a lover when she was 7, but this compassion for the madman with a box grew into affection and longing to be with him, feel him, be part of him. He just denied it to himself, trying to dust it under the carpet and hope it wouldn't bite back. Now there was nothing to stop him from showing his desire for his Pond. He was so sure of his love for Amy he contemplated starting a traditional Gallifreyan courtship. He had never felt like this before. Dare he say, Amy was the only woman in the universe for him.

Amy walked through the corridor, still in her nightie to see the Doctor sitting in the chair, lying back deep in thought. She smiled and made her way over to him, silently trying to creep. _Got you now, Doctor. _She thought to herself, a devious smile on her face. Little did she know the Doctor knew she was there all along. A sixth sense so to speak. Before she could pounce on the Doctor, he stood up and whipped round.

"Good morning, Pond!" He grinned. Amy jumped back in shock. She laughed and replied

"Morning Doctor. So what now, with me you know, staying like this forever?" She jazzed her hands in excitement. She wouldn't worry about a first grey hair, a wrinkle or her body letting her down. The Doctor smiled, and took both her hands in his own.

"Amy, I want to do something very important. I love you, Amelia, I always have done. Before I had to ignore these feeling of passion, of affection, because ultimately it would have been the death of me. I wouldn't be able to cope to let you go if I showed you what I felt for you. Then I would have had to watch you die before my eyes, and I don't want to find out what that would do to me. I don't even need to ask you what you feel for me, you've shown it already. You've sacrificed your family, you've devoted yourself to me completely by stopping your body clock. It's about time I returned the favour so to speak." Amy was nearly crying with happiness. "Now what I'm going to say and ask you will mean little, but I want to do things proper, and back on Gallifrey it was very special. I wish to start a traditional Gallifreyan courtship. I will show you 4 places, anywhere, anytime in the universe, but they must impress you each time. I continue until I have found 4 places, even if it means visiting 300." The Doctor smiled, his emotions glowing through his eyes. Amy had never seen the Doctor's eyes look so…lively. Before they were lost. He had always tried to distract people from them with his lively if at times a little eccentric behaviour.

"And then what?" Amy asked, her eyes wild with excitement. The Doctor had finished his sentence seemingly early, implying there was more to the courtship than showing impressive places.

"Wait and see." He smiled back. "Well, let's get started, although there is no rush, is there?" he laughed. They had all of time and space in their fingertips. Amy almost jumped onto the Doctor, hugging him hard. He wrapped his strong arms around her frame, pressing his body against hers more. She almost let out a gasp. She was completely taken in by him, a hug she had never experienced in her life. It consumed her, bonded his hearts with hers, a fire spread between them, such a sensual feeling, Amy couldn't describe it. She kept holding on, wanting more.

"Doctor, did you feel that too?" She asked, wondering if she was going insane.

"Yes. That's because it wasn't a hug. Sort of." The Doctor smiled, they were still holding each other. He could sense Amy's confusion, and continued with an explanation. "That was a Gallifreyan hug. The heat was bonding us together."

"Bonding us?" Amy asked, slightly pulling away.

"I should have mentioned it, but we are now bonded. It only happens if both partners feel true love for each other. What it means is that now, especially at…intimate times," The Doctor almost blushed "Both partners can cooperate to ensure they fulfil each other's desires."

"Oooo you Gallifreyans are very…sensual beings." Amy pouted.

"It's important. It was originally for successful mating BUT times have long since changed and so they are used more for pleasure than anything else." The Doctor said. Amy wondered. Mating…could she get pregnant? Considering he was Time Lord… "Ok, now I think we should go see the first place I'm taking you too. You need your breakfast and I know exactly where to take you. Actually, stuff breakfast, lunch." He then tapped his watch again "Make that dinner."

"You mean I've slept for how long?" Amy said shocked.

"Well you needed it. It's quite common actually for you to need such rest after going through trauma like stopping your body clock." The Doctor explained, dancing around the controls on the Tardis. They both fell to the floor as the Tardis made its way to the destination. They landed quickly, but the Doctor went over to lock the Tardis's doors. "Right, you go and get changed, I'll sort out some dinner…" The Doctor said while waltzing his way to the kitchen. Amy shouted after him

"What type of weather will I need to dress for?"

"It doesn't matter!" a distant yell replied. Amy then ran back to her room to get ready, buzzing with excitement on where the Doctor has taken her.

An hour had passed, and the Doctor was finished finding what he needed and Amy had finished dressing herself. She thought this Gallifreyan courtship sounded important, and she knew it meant a great deal for the Doctor, so she dressed more formally, but not too formal. She wore a long green dress, but kept her hair the way it was; slightly tousled. She made her way back to the Tardis's console to find the Doctor in a black suit and deep red bow tie on. Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Where is dinner, Doctor? It's been an hour."

"You'll soon see. Anyway, may I escort you to your first place of four?" He held out his arm. Amy threaded hers through and they made their way to the doors. The Doctor unlocked them, and slowly pushed them open. Amy was lost for words. They were on although what was a bare planet, and at night, there was an almighty sight to be seen in the sky, in space it seemed. There were colours bundled in soft clouds, painted in the sky. They had no order or pattern, but to Amy they were perfect. It didn't move, this thing in space, but it seemed to dance in a strange sort of way, it seemed alive.

"Doctor – what is it? It's the most beautiful cloud thing I've ever seen!" She gasped. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh.

"That 'cloud thing' is a nebula. Gases of hydrogen, helium and dust. One of the most spectacular sites to be seen in the universe. Something so simple, made of the simplest elements and yet it produces such beauty." The Doctor seemed caught up in the moment.

"So what are we standing on?" Amy asked, looking at the ground beneath her.

"Ah yes, a dead planet. A better way of putting it is a moon with an atmosphere. Very rare." He seemed pleased with himself he had found such a place with a remarkable view.

"and dinner?" she asked.

"Glad you asked." The Doctor smiled. He pointed to an elegant table, lit by candlelight and two cushioned Georgian style chairs were either side of the table. On the large table which seemed fit for a large dining banquet was a basket. "A picnic, but a bit more special." He winked. "I borrowed them chairs from George the second, but he never asked for them back. The table is from a wedding actually. I was quite fond of it."

"You stole the table from a wedding?" Amy asked.

"No not stole, borrowed. I have a time machine Pond, I can return it the second I took it." He grinned. They made their way to the table and the Doctor pulled out the chair for Amy and then pushed the chair to the table. He made his own way round to the other chair. "Right, this picnic basket has everything you could ever want in it, food wise. Just put your hand in then pull whatever you feel back out. It will know what you want to eat." The Doctor said, hoping this would impress Amy.

"Whatever I want to eat? And how would it know that – it's a picnic basket!" she said, very cynical.

"Try it." The Doctor insisted. Amy nearly let out a huff and doubted this stupid basket would know what she wanted. She reached in, and felt a plate, she lifted it out and on it was a plate of chips. Amy was shocked, and her jaw almost dropped. The Doctor saw what she pulled out and laughed "Of all the things in the universe there is to eat, you fancy some chips?" Amy scowled at him.

"Shut up! How did it know what I wanted anyway?"

"Magic." The Doctor said, raising his eyebrows and smiling. Of course Amy knew he didn't believe in magic, he was just mocking her.

"Go on then, let's see what you fancy." Amy said. He reached into the basket and pulled out some fish fingers. "And you think I'm weird fancying chips. Fish fingers – very sophisticated Doctor." Amy said sarcastically. The Doctor held his finger up to shush her, and pulled out a jar of custard. "Oh and that tops it off!" Amy said. She broke out into a fit of laughter while the Doctor thought fish fingers and custard was both sophisticated and unfunny. They both tucked into their meals, when halfway through, Amy decided to try something.

"What are you doing, Pond?" The Doctor asked. She had a chip in her hand and dipped it into some custard.

"Trying something new." She said in a low, seductive voice. She then sucked on the chip while looking at the Doctor. A bit of custard escaped and dribbled down the chip, so she licked it with a precise and elegant movement of her tongue. The Doctor tried not to react too much.

"Miss Pond, do behave appropriately at the table." He said.

"Oh but Doctor, you have something on your mouth." She said, ignoring what the Doctor said. She pushed both their plates aside, and climbed onto the table on all fours. She crawled closer towards his face, looked into his eyes then his mouth. She slowly sucked the custard from his lips and licked it from his top lip. The Doctor had his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open wanting more. Amy smiled with the effect she had on him. She took a fish finger and stuck it in his gawping mouth. She returned to her seat and to eating her chips. "Mr Doctor, do behave appropriately at the table." She pouted, mocking what the Doctor had said to her earlier. His eyes flew open and realised she was no longer in front of his face. He took the fish finger from his mouth and smiled at her. He asked

"So, what do you think Miss Pond, are you impressed?" indicating he meant was she impressed with her first place he had took her. She looked into his eyes, and made a tantalising pause leaving him on edge.

"Very." She replied, beaming.


	15. Roman Revelations

_**A/N:**__ Hmm this chapter has a bit of romance and action; hopefully it will suit the tastes of all! Enjoy this chapter, and the next will be up soon hopefully. _

_Summary: The Doctor feels guilt as he feels he's turned Amy's life completely upside down, but then realises she's the only woman he's ever truly felt feelings for. When Amy enters the Tardis's console, he tells her how he feels, and that he wants to start a Gallifreyan courtship, where he will take her to see 4 places that impress her, even if it means taking her to 300 before she finds 4 places she's impressed with. Amy is delighted and hugs the Doctor, and in the process a bonding forms between them. The Doctor takes her to the first place to impress, and prepares dinner. When they open the doors, they are greeted with a dead planet but with a spectacular view of a nebula. They have dinner by candlelight and the Doctor has brought along a picnic basket that produces what you want to eat the most. Amy has chips and the Doctor has fish fingers and custard. Things get a little saucy at the dinner table, and Amy reveals she is impressed with the first place he has taken her. _

_I don't own Doctor Who or its characters, as they belong to the BBC. I own the story though. _

_

* * *

_The Doctor and Amy were back in the Tardis, and Amy had slept for another 8 hours, trying to stick to the usual Earth routine and hours in an Earth day. She was now dressed and showered and with the Doctor in the Tardis's centre console. The Doctor was thinking of another place to impress his Pond. Amy had her arms wrapped around his neck, looking into his eyes. He had his hands on her waist.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a very romantic man?" Amy asked. The Doctor smiled, gazing into her olive eyes.

"No. Because I'm not a man. I'm Time Lord." He smiled. Amy laughed. She couldn't take her eyes off him not for one moment.

"Did anyone ever tell you then that you are a _very _handsome Time Lord?" She smiled. To her, he was the most handsome man/Time Lord she has ever seen. His face was perfect in every way, his eyes, his cheekbones, and his lips…Oh how she craved a kiss. She leant in for a kiss but the Doctor had something to say first.

"Another thing about this Gallifreyan courtship – depending at what stage we're at on impressing you with places i.e. we're currently at stage 1, we are limited to what we can…do with each other." Amy looked frustrated.

"So no kissing?" she almost cried.

"Not yet, anyway. Hugging is fine though." He smiled. He deeply wanted to taste her lips too, but he wanted to do everything traditionally to make it perfect. Amy could see the longing in his eyes for he wanted her lips entwined with hers too, but she wanted him to be happy, and stopped herself from interlocking her lips with his. He deserved happiness after all, even if it meant sticking to the 'stages' rule.

"Hugging is perfect." Amy smiled. She drew herself close to him, her hips right against his. The Doctor pulled her tight too, his hands still wrapped round her waist. He shut his eyes and inhaled her scent. They could of stayed like that for hours, but Amy wanted to progress in these 'stages'. She needed to kiss the Doctor. "So then, where are you taking me next?" she asked, pulling out of the hug. The Doctor leaned back on the controls casually.

"Well you've always wanted to see some real Romans, haven't you? And last time we were interrupted…" The Doctor stopped. He realised Amy wouldn't have remembered, because of what happened to her when she started randomly saying Rory's name and then denying it.

"Were we? I don't remember…" Amy said confused.

"I meant the whole Pandorica thing. You know, the Romans were plastic." The Doctor hoped this would cover up what he really meant.

"Yeh…well then, I better change into something more Roman, to blend in." She smiled, and skipped off to her room to her wardrobe hoping the Tardis would know what a Roman woman would normally wear. The Doctor watched her bound away, and his guilt returned. _No, I mustn't let that get to me._ He thought. He then thought it would be nice if he were to dress Roman too, so he went to his room to the wardrobe to pick something out.

They both returned, and the Doctor had already landed in Rome while he was waiting for Amy. He then saw her as she entered the room and tried to stop his jaw from dropping. Amy was dressed in a white toga with a red sash, and she looked beautiful, like an empress. The clothing was closely fitted to her figure, enhancing her curvy, womanly figure. Amy likewise was highly impressed by what the Doctor was wearing; a full gold coated Roman soldier outfit complete with a sword. The torso area of the armour was decorated in the shape of a toned chest and abs. It flattered the Doctor perfectly. She tried not to gawp at him too much. But she then saw he was wearing a metal bow tie. She walked over to him and raised her eyebrow. "Doctor I'm loving the armour, very sexy, but was this necessary?" she said, tapping her finger on the bow tie in armour.

"Very necessary." He smiled.

"And where's your helmet? Aren't soldiers supposed to wear them?" She asked.

"Well I would but it would mess up my hair." The Doctor said seriously. Amy giggled. She'd never known a man care so much about his hair. "Are you ready to enter the Roman Empire, the heart of it?" he said, his eyes bouncing with glee.

"Of course. I have my strong Roman soldier to defend me from harm, NOT that I'm not able to defend myself." She crossed her arms, making clear she wasn't a damsel in distress. Once this was established she held onto the Doctor's arm as they walked out the Tardis and straight into the streets of Rome. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was in Rome, real Rome, with Romans! She saw a Roman army marching perfectly past and saw the streets lined with market stalls. The Doctor meanwhile was intrigued as to where the soldiers were marching to, and they seemed to be marching _too_ perfectly, but Amy pulled him along the streets to look at the market stalls. There were all sorts from grapes to mats, people shouting advertising their products. "Doctor, how come they're all shouting in English? How can we understand them? Don't they speak Roman or whatever?"

"The Tardis translates automatically, so to them we're speaking their language, and to use they're speaking English." Amy nodded, a simple enough explanation she could understand for once. It was then she saw a small child, sitting on a step crying. The Doctor noticed too. Without hesitating she went over and asked the child if he was ok:

"Hey, what's up? Have you lost your mummy and daddy?" she asked, lowering herself so she was smaller than the child so he wasn't intimidated. He shook his head. "Do you have a name?" Amy asked, hoping he would say something. "Jaycob." The boy replied. He must have been only 6 or 7.

"Lovely name, and could you tell me why you are crying?" She asked.

"It's them." He said quietly, pointing to the marching soldiers. She saw him look at the Doctor, and cower in fear.

"Hey hey, don't be scared of him. He's not one of them, he's here to help." The Doctor smiled at the boy for reassurance. "So what have them soldiers done?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. But they go in and out of a tunnel, and people go in but they don't come back out. The soldiers take them there, and I'm scared they'll take me!" he started crying again. Amy hugged the child.

"We will stop them doing it, and you won't be taken by them. I promise." Amy said. Suddenly a woman appeared, seemingly the boy's mother.

"What are you doing with my child?" she shouted.

"Come on Amy, we better go." The Doctor said, putting a hand on her shoulder. The two of them left the mother and Jaycob, who quickly scurried away looking at the Doctor and Amy suspiciously.

"We are going to do something, aren't we? Remember how you never interfere with people or planets unless there are children crying?" Amy looked at the Doctor longingly. Amy knew him too well.

"Yes." He smiled at his caring, kind Amy.

"Well come on then!" Amy said, pacing off to follow the soldiers. They tried not to make it obvious they were following them, so they pretended every now and then they were looking at the market stalls. They followed the soldiers along a straight but relatively narrow enclosed street, tall buildings either side. Eventually Amy and the Doctor hid in an alley way, peering round the corner to watch the soldiers. They had come to a door, embedded in the land. The soldiers were standing, waiting for something. The door opened, and they marched in. Amy went to run in after them, but a strong firm hand pulled her back.

"Amy, we can't just go in they'll see us!" The Doctor warned.

"But you're a Roman soldier, and you could have captured me." She suggested in a seductive voice, feeling his armoured chest.

"Right, but you're forgetting something – Jaycob said people are taken in, but they never come out." The Doctor said, whispering, and tapped his finger on her nose.

"Well you have a sword don't you? And your sonic. They'll listen to you anyway. A big bunch of aliens in the sky listened to you back at Stonehenge, didn't they?" Amy pleaded.

"Well firstly yes they listened to me but then put me in the most secure prison in the cosmos, and secondly I seem to have one of them faces no one listens to." He replied. "More importantly though, what if it isn't just Romans in that tunnel?" he inferred.

"We won't know until we go in and look, now will we?" Amy said, getting impatient. The Doctor sighed.

"Fine, Pond, but if I tell you to run, you run, ok?" The Doctor cautioned. Amy wasn't going to take a blind bit of noticed but nodded anyway so they could hurry up and go inside the tunnel. They both made their way to the door. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and opened it. The door slowly creaked open, and their eyes refocused into the darkness ahead; it was a tunnel made from stone, lit occasionally by flame torches. Amy took one off the wall just in case, and the Doctor followed closely behind. Neither of them dared to speak, or even breathe. The tunnel seemed endless, and it went deeper into the ground. Eventually they reached an opening, concealed by red curtains. They could hear some voices.

"…he will be strong enough. Take him…"

"Yes sir…"

Amy and the Doctor looked at each other, and Amy was about to speak when the Doctor put his finger over her mouth to shush her. Amy scowled. The Doctor whispered so silently in her ear it was barely audible:

"Amy, we're going in. Stay with me at all times, and I mean it. I can't risk leaving you here alone." Amy nodded and the Doctor put his hand round her arm, as if he was taking her in reluctantly. Amy knew it was part of the plan so went along with it. The Doctor entered through the curtains, and saw some kind of huge chamber, made of bricks or stones. The ceiling was reasonably tall, and so they must have been deep underground. There were 3 steps, leading to platform where an important looking Roman stood. _So much for aliens_ Amy thought.

"And you are?" the voice boomed and echoed off the walls. The Doctor replied

"Horatius." The Doctor replied.

"I don't recall ever…employing you?" the Roman said confused. He left his platform and went over to the Doctor. He inspected his face. He then looked down at Amy. "And who is this woman?" he asked crudely. Amy restrained herself from saying something back to the Roman who had spoken about her as if she were dirt.

"This is Rufina." The Doctor said. Amy nearly let out a cry of laughter. _What sort of a name is that?_

"I can see why." The Roman replied. _What does he mean by that?_ Amy was scowling now. "Why did you bring her? What use can she be of?" The Roman questioned.

"What uses are available?" The Doctor asked, trying to find out why they were taking people.

"Well a woman like her isn't very strong," he said whilst inspecting her physical body. "But she is very beautiful. Maybe she could keep the soldiers…entertained." He laughed. The Doctor couldn't stand anyone talking about Amy like that. He got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it under the Roman's chin.

"She WILL NOT be used for something as filthy as that. Women are people, not objects." The Doctor grimaced. "You will tell me exactly what is going on, why are you taking people and what your intentions are." The Doctor sounded very sinister. The Roman meanwhile looked unchanged. His face was old yet young; around his 30's, so ageing hadn't quite hit him yet but he was getting there.

"A sonic screwdriver. Can't do much harm with that, can you?" Amy and the Doctor both looked astounded – how did a Roman know what the sonic screwdriver was? The Roman stepped back, and went to walk around the room, as if he was thinking. Suddenly he seemed to melt onto the ground into a puddle of mercury, and the metallic puddle grew into a complex metallic looking being, almost a cross between a robot and a skeleton of a dinosaur. It was lanky, but it had claws like scalpels, and teeth like blades. It made a high screech that sounded like metal scraping metal, tearing the air apart. It turned to the Doctor.

* * *

_**A/N:** As I promised I give full credit to Mirandafan89 for the idea of the 'bow tie in shining armour' – great idea! _


	16. Looks are Deceiving

_**A/N:**__ Well here is the next chapter, finally got it finished. I completely lost the internet last night which is why I didn't upload this chapter sooner - Enjoy!  
_

_Summary: The Doctor explains to Amy about the 'stages' in a Gallifreyan courtship, and since they're at stage 1 only hugging is allowed. At first Amy is frustrated, but wants to keep the Doctor happy. The Doctor decides to take Amy to see some real Romans in Rome, and they're both dressed to blend in (The Doctor as a soldier). Amy drags the Doctor around the streets of Rome, when she notices a child crying. She finds out that he's scared of being taken away by the Roman soldiers in the area, who take people into a tunnel but they never come out. Amy pleads the Doctor for them to go and investigate, and eventually they enter the tunnel. They come to a chamber to find an important looking Roman. The Doctor tries to find out why he's taking people and where they've gotten to. However, the Roman seems to melt into a puddle of metal, and then grows into a robotic dinosaur skeleton being. _

_BBC owns Doctor Who and its characters but the story belongs to me. _

_

* * *

_Amy remembered the last time she saw a robot-looking thing – a Cyberman – and the horror she went through. It was easily 8 foot tall, which made it all the more intimidating. She subconsciously stood closer to the Doctor.

"What are you?" The Doctor asked, losing his menacing tone that he had previously when talking to the Roman or now a dinosaur/skeleton/robot…thing.

"Skebestia. And you?" For a menacing looking beast, it seemed to be cooperating; cooperating in the sense so far it showed no violence.

"Time Lord." He replied.

"Time Lord? My, you must be the last one? I could sense you were not of this world, you are anatomically different from these humans." He glanced at Amy as he said this. "You want answers, Time Lord? I see no harm. Proceed with them." The Doctor was cautious at the Skebestia being so willing for him to ask questions.

"Why then is it people are seen entering this place, but are never to return?" The Doctor asked, looking into the Skebestia's eye. Its eye was just a strip of red light, that made it seem more robotic, but it was a fully biological being. The Doctor knows of the Skebestia, but they had so many different forms it was hard to recognise one. They were shape shifters, with the ability to blend into their surroundings.

"If I tell you the story of how I ended up on this planet, it may explain more questions you plan to ask. I am alone too Time Lord, like you. Although there are more Skebestia in the universe, I crash landed on this planet, and so I have been stuck here, with no ability to communicate with my own race. Behind that door," the Skebestia pointed to a door on the other side of the room "is my chance to leave this planet, and return to Aspira where I belong, Time Lord. You see, I mean no harm."

"That doesn't explain why people are being brought here and are not returning. And how come the Romans obey you? I know it can't be down to your disguise alone, Romans wouldn't follow any old person who dressed as a General in an army. They're more intelligent than that." The Doctor inquired.

"My honest intentions are not to harm this planet, I know it's under protection but I needed help. I have psychic control over these soldiers, hence why they follow my every command. As for people not returning, they will Time Lord in time, but only once my teleportation device has been completed." The Skebestia explained. Amy meanwhile was surprised this monstrous, fierce looking creature wasn't destructive or a murderer. _So far anyway._

"So you think it's perfectly acceptable to kidnap people, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, away from their friends and family and use them?" The Doctor said irritated.

"What choice do I have? They will all be returned safely I can assure you, their memories erased of what happened down here. I am aware such technologies do not exist on planet Earth, and those knowing and witnessing such advanced machinery will be damaging to them. It's not right what I'm doing, but I could be doing a lot worse." The Doctor thought about what the Skebestia said. It sounded true and honest. But he needed to be sure.

"Could you show me where the people are? Where they're building your teleportation device?" The Doctor asked. "I could be of some help. Sonic screwdrivers can do a lot more than you think." He said, trying to persuade the Skebestia.

"First I must change back to my Roman disguise, but if you're offering help I won't deny it." As the Skebestia was changing back into Roman form, Amy finally spoke.

"Doctor, how come the Skebestia is…nice?" she whispered.

"Looks are deceiving Pond." He whispered, a devious smile spreading across his face. "Despite the Skebestia's appearance, they aren't usually violent creatures, but it still helps to be cautious." He continued.

"Come Time Lord, and bring Rufina with you. I sense you didn't bring her for this place, and I can feel your compassion for her. I only suggested that she may be of entertainment for the soldiers to test if you were actually one of my men or not. I want you to know I would never treat a female of any species in such a way."

"I'm glad to hear it. And it's Doctor by the way, my name is the Doctor."

"I'm Amy, not Rufina – seriously Doctor what sort of a name is that?" she asked.

"It means red-haired. It was the first Roman name I could think of!" he said, hoping Amy wouldn't slap him for practically naming her 'ginger' in Latin.

"Likewise Doctor, my name is Menclet 305689." Amy raised her eyebrow at the weird name. "But I'm aware that on this planet, humans don't include their generation number in their name, so feel free to call me Menclet."Amy and the Doctor followed Menclet through the door, to see a vast space with a complex, large box in the centre of the room. Some people were dragging a heavy object towards the machine. Amy watched them, and they seemed to be screwing on the final piece of the puzzle.

"It is almost complete, now we just need to compose the core. If you're wondering how they know how to build such a structure, I do have psychic power over them, so really it's just hundreds of me building that machine."

"As I guessed." The Doctor said, looking to see what core they needed.

"I would have done it alone, Doctor, but I would have been here for many centuries, and there may be risk of my true form being discovered." The Doctor nodded, knowing Menclet really was using the best option he had.

"Well I said I would help if I could, and it seems you're only missing one part which I think I might have." Both Amy and Menclet looked at the Doctor strangely as he was rummaging around in his inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a small, green gemstone like object.

"Why do you carry such things, Doctor?" Questioned Menclet who was impressed.

"Ah, well, this pocket is infinite in size, so I throw in a few things. Lost a few things in here actually." He explained. "Well then, if I could do the honours of fitting the last piece?" The Doctor asked. Menclet nodded his head and using his psychic control of the people moved them out of the way. The Doctor fitted the gemstone into a specially shaped holder at the back of the machine. It seemed more like an oversized telephone box than a teleportation device Amy thought. Suddenly it lit up green.

"I don't know how to repay you Doctor." Menclet said, deeply appreciating the Time Lord's help.

"Just return these people to their families, their rightful places, and spread the kindness across the universe you offer in the hope it catches on." The Doctor smiled a lopsided smile. He always felt some compassion towards those in the universe who weren't violent and didn't want to take over the universe.

"I will spread the word of your kindness too Doctor." Menclet slightly bowed before Amy and the Doctor to show his respect, since his robotic facial structure prevented showing emotions. "I will return these people by making them return to where they came, and when they do return, I will no longer have psychic control over them." He then entered the machine, and as he did the people started marching out of the room, as did the soldiers. In a few seconds Menclet was gone, the machine left behind.

"Wow. I have to say Doctor, I _am_ impressed. A kind but vicious looking alien that could be the stuff of horror films. And real Romans." Amy hugged her brave soldier. The Doctor hugged her back.

"Before we go, we better get rid of this." He said, indicating the machine. "I don't want to know what would happen if a Roman found this…" he continued as he was dismantling the machine. He then pointed his sonic screwdriver to disable everything, and they both left the underground chambers and dark tunnels. They walked hand in hand to the Tardis, and before the Doctor started to unlock the door, Amy turned him around against the Tardis.

"We're at stage 2 now, aren't we?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes we are. If you were truly impressed of course." The Doctor smiled.

"I certainly am. So now can we kiss?"

"Ye-" before the Doctor could finish, Amy was all over his lips, cradling his face in her hand, running her other hand through his hair. He had his hands on either side of her, pulling her closer. They moved to her back to hold her there, until not even a sheet of paper could fit between them. She could feel a true reply in this kiss, since the first time she kissed him he was more bothered that he was 907, and the second kiss he was drunk. Kind of. She smiled while she was kissing the Doctor, remembering how he was so drunk. He pulled back curiously. "What are you smiling at?" he asked smiling at the kiss they just had.

"Oh, nothing. Enough with the talking, I still haven't finished with you yet." She said in a low voice. She continued the kiss, getting more passionate, desperate for his lips, for more of his alien but excellent kissing. Her right thigh made its way to the Doctor's waist and it wrapped round him. The Doctor held her thigh there, feeling her gorgeous leg. Suddenly they heard someone shout:

"Get a room!" It was obvious it was aimed at the Doctor and Amy, and both smiled, still kissing each other.

"I think we better take this inside." The Doctor said grinning. He scooped her up bridal style and Amy slightly squeaked in surprised, and then laughed as he took her inside. He shut the door and then had Amy pinned against it almost instantly, and he placed her hands around his neck. His neck was so strong, pure muscle. He lifted her thighs around his torso so she was now off the ground, pinned to the wall, hips interlocking with his and they were kissing more passionately than ever. Slowly something built in their mouths, a sensation like heat, and suddenly it shot around their bodies, like a climax. It took Amy by surprise and she unintentionally gasped, and her eyes shot wide open. The Doctor soon sealed her mouth with his lips again, and she was tugging at his hair but not so much that it hurt. The Doctor made a slight growling sound, he loved Amy running her fingers and pulling at his hair. Eventually they released each other, Amy out of breath, gazing at the Doctor in disbelief. The Doctor looked at her with his adorable smile and face.

"Doctor that…was…amazing!" she said, taking breaths in between. "Where did you learn to kiss like that? It was like…"

"Yes I know what it's like, no need to say." He winked. "I'm Time Lord; we are born knowing it. And that was a Gallifreyan kiss." He grinned.

_I bloody hope there's a Gallifreyan style for everything…it beats the 'human' style any day…she thought. _"Sleep with me tonight Doctor. Well, lie awake or whatever you do. Oh wait – do we have to wait for that?"

"Yes I'm afraid, Pond."

"You've slept with me before." Amy said implying an innuendo from it.

"That was before we started the Gallifreyan courtship." Amy sighed in reply, and gave him one more kiss before she went to bed, while the Doctor was left longing for more. _Why do humans have to sleep so often?_ He thought frustrated. As Amy walked away, she couldn't help but smile to herself; she had her knight in shining armour, _and by God he is an excellent kisser._


	17. Silver Tears

_**A/N:**__ It's been 2 days, I know, but I do have a life (believe it or not)! This chapter is shorter than usual, but hey, there is no rule on how long the chapters have to be! Enjoy though. _

_Summary: The Doctor talks to the Skebestia, and the menacing looking beast isn't all terrifying. It turns out he was simply using the people and the soldiers to help him return home, and he had no other option (he had psychic control over them). He didn't want to harm anyone, and didn't want to expose himself in his true form in case it harmed the humans, hence why he shape-shifted into a Roman. The Doctor fits the final piece for the teleportation device after seeing the Skebestia was being honest, and then told the Skebestia to spread his kindness in the hope it would catch on. After the Skebestia left, Amy and the Doctor made their way back to the Tardis. Amy said she was impressed with her second place he had took her, and immediately asked him if now she could kiss him. He only just got the words out of his mouth when Amy kissed him. They carried on kissing passionately, before Amy had to go to bed, worn out. _

_Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC. Storyline doesn't because that is conjured from my imagination. _

_

* * *

_"Doctor?" Amy said, wary of where she was being guided to. The Doctor had her blindfolded, and all she could do was walk - if a little awkwardly - to where the Doctor was taking her. She could hear the sound of water, but she couldn't work out where she could be. The Doctor stopped her, then stood in front of her, untying the blindfold. He stood to the side so she could see. A tall, purple tainted cliff face towered above, with a thin line of silvery liquid pouring over the top into a pool below, which then seemed to meander off like a river. "Doctor this is beautiful! What is that silver stuff?" Amy asked. The Doctor smiled at her expression; her eyes were wide open in amazement, taking in what she was seeing.

"An element called argumtem." He then realised Amy was from the year 2010 back on Earth, they won't have even discovered it yet. In fact, it didn't even exist on Earth. "But this element isn't on Earth, and in fact humans never discovered it."

"So where are we then?" Amy asked, excited at the prospect she was on a different planet.

"Argumentai. They got the name from the abundance of argumtem. A bit like calling Earth 'Water'. That's something I don't understand with humans. Why name a planet which has more water than earth, 'Earth'?" he said rambling on. Amy rolled her eyes at the Doctor's criticisms about humans, then noticed he seemed to be hiding something; a bag.

"So then, what's in the bag?" Amy said, peering round his back. He was holding a blue bag behind his back, and he smiled at her curiosity and nosiness.

"Well Pond, I thought it would be nice if you were to experience swimming in argumtem." He said, and pulled out a green swimsuit. "Oh, don't worry, I won't look! That's why I also brought…" he pulled out what looked like a portable changing room, then another for himself "somewhere to put them on discreetly." He continued.

"Is everything with you bigger on the inside?" she said, slightly implying an innuendo. The Doctor smiled and winked, and went into his changing room to get changed. Amy did the same. "Wait – Doctor, is it safe to swim in argum-whatever it's called?" she shouted over.

"Perfectly safe. I tasted it earlier to be sure, and it's safe for humans. I wouldn't go swallowing it though; I don't know what it could do to your insides." He warned.

A few minutes later, the Doctor was outside waiting for Amy. She eventually emerged out of the changing room and the Doctor nearly let out a gasp. The green swimsuit the Tardis had chosen for Amy to wear seemed to be perfectly tailored for her; the perfect shade of green which brought out the red in her hair, and complimented her beautiful porcelain skin. It emphasized her womanly body, _a body a goddess would envy_ the Doctor thought. Amy was thinking similar things about the Doctor. Although it wasn't the first time she'd seem him topless (especially after the time she took advantage of him…), the sight of his bare body made her heart race and she subconsciously licked her lips. He too had pale skin, beautiful skin that wasn't ghastly, but god-like. His shoulders were broad, arms wrapped in toned muscle. His chest was well toned, and below a torso carved from the heavens. At first neither of them knew what to say. Both were still taking in one another's beauty. Amy decided to break the silence

"So, this stuff is fine, as long as I don't eat it?" she confirmed. The Doctor nodded. She blushed slightly as she noticed the Doctor's mouth was open, still looking at her in shock of how beautiful she was. She decided to get some action going; "Then what are we waiting for?" She ran and grabbed the Doctor by the hand, who was caught by surprise, and together they jumped into the pool. The argumtem had a slightly thicker consistency compared to water; it seemed to support their bodies. The Doctor of course had experienced argumtem before, he has travelled many galaxies for centuries and it certainly wasn't the first time he had come across a pool of it. Amy was astounded by the feeling. She felt like she was just swimming in a pool of silver, which although supported her body, it wasn't so thick that she couldn't swim like she normally could in any other pool.

The Doctor loved Amy's reaction. _And this isn't even scratching the surface of what the universe has to offer…_he thought, grinning at Amy's face. "You like it?" He asked, knowing it was an obvious question.

"Doctor I love it." She answered almost as if he had asked what colour the grass was. "And yeh, I am impressed." She said, smiling seductively. She swam over to him, pressing her body against his and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Amelia Pond I'm getting the impression you are just saying you're impressed to progress through these stages." The Doctor teased. "You know, you are far easier to impress compared to Gallifreyan females. It could take some Gallifreyans decades before their partner would be impressed." He said. Amy smiled thoughtfully.

"What is Gallifrey like…was like?" Amy said, unsure what to refer to it as. She saw something in his eyes change, but she couldn't work out what. He smiled slightly, looking directly into her own:

"Gallifrey was a planet so beautiful in so many ways. Everyone had their own perception of the planet, but all perceptions were one of outstanding beauty. It shared some similarities with Earth in some ways. The sky was a burnt orange, a beautiful orange rich in reds and yellows, painted and melded into the sky, something so difficult to comprehend, words cannot do it justice. The trees were brushed with silver leaves, and when the sun rose in the south, oh it would light them on fire. Mountains, there were lots of mountains. The rocks weren't just brown, they were purple, red and gold; colours which in your world are colours of royalty. And that's what Gallifrey was like - royalty. The most superior thing in our society. The most important thing…"

Amy was crying. The Doctor let a tear escape. She had never saw him look so lost, so hurt. She hugged him tight, trying to comfort him. "Hey hey hey, don't you cry!" the Doctor said, but he continued to let tears escape. He didn't make any effort to stop them; he would have been fighting a losing battle.

"Doctor, I am so, so sorry. I dread to feel what it's like, losing everything, being so lonely, but you have bottled all this up, hidden it away and put on a brave face." She said, before bursting into more tears. She couldn't imagine being able to survive through that. She cried for all the pain he has ever gone through. _Losing his home, his planet, his people, his loved ones…_The Doctor slightly pulled out of the hug, and cupped her face in his hands;

"Amelia Pond crying over me again! I haven't lost everything. I have the Tardis, the memories, the stories, and most importantly I have you. My fantastic, wonderful, fiery Pond. You are my life now, Amy, never forget that." He said. She pulled him back into a hug, and together they floated, in the pool, embraced in each other's arms, bodies connected both physically and through the bond; they didn't need to say anymore, the bond was feeling and soothing each other's feelings.

Suddenly, the Doctor's body thrusted forwards, but it was clear it was not him that made it happen. Amy let go of the hug and saw his head tipped back, mouth open. His body was limp and only remained upright because of the support of the argumtem. Amy just held onto him and screamed.


	18. We Belong to Each Other

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the delay on writing this chapter, I've been caught up in a lot of stuff. I'll crack on with this chapter so you can find out what happened to the Doctor…Enjoy!_

_Summary: For the third place to impress Amy, the Doctor takes her to the planet Argumentai, and to visit a pool made of an element argumtem (a substance similar to water but it is coloured silver). The Doctor brought along a swimming costume for Amy and some swimming trunks for him so they can swim in the pool. After they get changed and gawp at each other's physique, they jump in the pool and enjoy the feeling of argumtem. Amy asks the Doctor about his home planet, and she sees how upset he is and comforts him. He says it's ok, because Amy is the only thing he needs now. Suddenly the Doctor thrusted forward and his body went limp in Amy's arms._

_BBC owns Doctor Who and its characters, but all new characters, planets and storyline are mine and are from my imagination. No stealing! _

_

* * *

_"Doctor? Doctor please wake up, don't go." Amy said spluttering, supporting his head and searching for any signs of life. She didn't know what to do. She heard some rustling nearby, in some foliage that looked like purple bushes.

"We have found the intruders! Scans show human and…negative. Second life form cannot be detected." Said an important-sounding voice. The voice belonged to a stocky looking creature; it had short but muscular legs, and four strong arms. One pair of arms was scanning Amy and the Doctor while the other pair was holding a gun. Or what looked like the alien equivalent of one. Its face was strong-looking too, with a heavy set jaw, a low brow and hard, cold eyes. It looked a bit like a squashed human face. Another 6 or 7 of these creatures appeared too, although they were wearing face covering helmets. Amy wasn't bothered by the intimidating race of aliens, she wanted to know what was going on.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded an answer. Suddenly a less-stocky looking creature stepped forward. She assumed it was of the same race, but most likely not part of the army.

"We are the race of the Latcerous. I am Scelgus, spokesperson of our planet and our race. We are here to protect and to serve."

"That doesn't answer my question!" She screamed in frustration.

"Your companion is temporarily sedated. Scans cannot determine his race. We cannot determine his race so we sedated him as he could pose an immediate threat. We wish to investigate the human race, and now we take interest in this unidentified life form. My duty is to inform before I take any further action. Now you are aware of the situation – proceed." He directed the Latcerous who was scanning them before to sedate Amy too. She felt everything go distant and black. She must have collapsed onto the Doctor, as she felt his body under hers, both of them still floating in the pool. With the last bit of consciousness she had, she wrapped her arms around him, in the faint hope that somehow she wouldn't lose him.

The Doctor's eyes shot open, and he let out a huge gasp as if he had been holding his breath for hours. He looked around. He was strapped onto a horizontal table, and he was naked. _Great. And so if I am to escape I have no clothes… _he thought_._ He seemed to be in some sort of lab, machines hooked up to him. It couldn't be hospital; it definitely didn't feel like one. He looked around and thought _Amy! Where in the universe is she?_ He tried to look around with what little movement of his head he had, and then saw a pale body, not too far away from his own. He saw that this body was strapped to a bed like him, and then he caught a glimpse of some flaming red locks. They could only belong to Amy. There was a glass divider between them though; presumably she was being kept in the room next door. The Doctor saw she was naked but tried not to think too much about it. He tried to see if she was conscious or breathing even. Before he could attempt to read the monitors attached to her, some creatures entered her room. _Latcerous _he thought, his hearts almost skipping a beat. He had heard what they did to species that entered their planet. They took great interest in the human race too; they had studied them for years, from a distance. _Now they have one I don't want to even think what they will do to her…_he clenched his fists. With all his strength he snapped the bonds that tied him to the table. He carefully took off the bits and pieces stuck on him that monitored him, and rewired them very quickly so they wouldn't set off alarms that they had been removed. He got off the table and to his relief (although it wasn't his greatest concern at the minute) he found his swimming trunks and quickly put them on. He then realised how was he going to take on some Latcerous? Even though he was Time Lord and was stronger than any human (even the pro wrestlers. He just kept this fact quiet to himself, and only used the strength when times called for it), Latcerous were famous for their brutal strength. _However, it's only really the soldiers which get the recognition for their strength; the weaker of the Latcerous race were designated to work in labs and other environments/ jobs that didn't require power. _The Doctor thought. He regretfully would have to rely on his true strength…or bluff. _Yeh, if I show how dangerous I can be, they would just restrain me by getting some soldiers to imprison me but if I bluff it'll stall for time, and they won't send for help because I will bluff there's an explosive that I will detonate if they even dare request for backup…right that'll have to work._ He discussed in his mind. He looked around for something in the room to use as a pretend detonator, much like when he faced the Daleks on their ship. He grabbed the first thing he could find - a fountain pen - and left the room. He marched up the corridor to the room were Amy was being kept, and opened the door quickly but not too forcefully.

"Stop exactly where you are." He said in a low, menancing tone. The 3 Latcerous looked up in shock. One of them had a scalpel in their hand. The Doctor saw they were about to dissect Amy. His hearts almost stopped beating altogether, but he looked at the machine and saw she was just unconscious. Relief washed over him. He cleared his throat and recomposed his attempt at an intimidating stature. He whipped out the fountain pen: "Put down all your equipment – and don't even think of requesting backup, because there are explosives in this building that have enough power to destroy this planet and wipe out your race. All I need to do is twist this. If you're wondering how they got there…" the Doctor quickly improvised an explanation "my crew set up the explosives last night in case they were needed in such a scenario." The Latcerous without hesitation obeyed. The Doctor gestured them to step back from Amy's limp body, and they did so very quickly. The Doctor walked over to Amy to inspect for any damage, then realised again that she was naked. _Got to stop thinking about that…_he thought. "Unstrap her, and dress her back in her swimsuit how she was found to keep her dignity." He commanded. The Doctor like a true gentlemen turned around while they unstrapped Amy and dressed her again.

"Sh..sh...she's dressed, sir." Said a wimpy sounding Latcerous. _Wow, no wonder they put these runts in the lab department. They're a laughable example of the Latcerous race._ The Doctor thought. The Doctor nodded. "Now, can you tell me before I leave what you were planning to do to Amy?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. They sent shivers down all the Latcerous's spine.

"We were going to observe the human's anatomy-" one replied, looking down at the floor.

"What? Cutting her open like…like meat? Then you've kept her alive, so you must have been planning more than a dissection, surely?" the Doctor nearly wretched at the fact they were obviously going to treat her like a lab rat. _HIS Amy. _

"Jus-Just experiment-nts-"

"Oh shut up, I don't want to know actually. If I find you do this to any human you come across, may someone help you because I will come tearing down into your world and you will never, ever, forget me. I am the oncoming storm, the lonely God. I am a Time Lord." He spat, before picking up Amy. "And you dare send for backup before I've left this planet, then I will blow this planet to pieces. I don't care if this planet is protected or not, NO ONE hurts my Amelia Pond." He said growling through his teeth. The Latcerous were all shaking now, and one nodded eagerly indicating they understood. They just wanted him to go; they were truly scared of this menacing Time Lord. They had heard the legend of how he escaped the most inescapable prison in the cosmos, how he defeated whole armies, wiped out races…

The Doctor saw that luckily they weren't too far away from the Tardis. It was evening on the planet though, approaching night very quickly. He paced through the jungle with ease despite the fact he was carrying Amy and had been for around half an hour. He looked down at Amy who was still unconscious. He kissed her on the head, pleased she was once again safe in his arms. _Why is it I always end up endangering her life? Yet she still insists on standing by, despite everything… Is this really the life she wants to live? In fear of dying, always running away from something, captured by a species nearly dissected; she is so fragile. I should do more to protect her. _He almost felt angry with himself. _But I offered her all sorts of times an alternative pathway, a safer route._ _She chose this. Heck, she even stopped her body clock, it must mean she truly enjoys spending time with me, even if it is fighting some life forms of the universe, or escaping the evil plans of another._ They reached the Tardis, safe and sound. The Doctor didn't want to hesitate in case the Latcerous had scanned the building to find there were no explosives. He laid Amy as best as he could on the seat by the console, and quickly sent the Tardis into a safe part of space. He returned to her, scooping her up. He decided to put her in his bed. _She would feel safer at least_ he thought. He tucked her in, and kissed her on her head. He climbed into bed with her, watching her in her peaceful state. "My fragile, precious, Amelia Pond. What would I do without you? You get into all sorts of trouble because of me, silly old Doctor, but you still insist on staying here, living a dangerous life to say the least. And why?" he whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear him. He cupped a hand round her face, and he felt something grab his hand.

"Because I love you, you idiot." She whispered back smiling, her eyes still shut. The Doctor got a fright.

"How long have you been awake, Pond?" He asked.

"Hmm…since you carried me through some foresty place." She laughed.

"And you never thought of telling me you were conscious?" he asked again.

"Hey! I was tired. I couldn't be bothered to walk." She said. He couldn't help but laugh at her deviousness. "And I thought you weren't allowed to sleep with me until stage 3? How do you know I'm impressed?" she asked, pouting.

"I just know. The bond, remember?" he said, smiling. "Now sleep Pond, you need it."

"Just promise you'll stay here." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh Amy." He said stroking her hair.

"I thought I'd lost you today. You were lying in my arms and you looked..de-" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm not going anywhere." He held her in a tight hug, closing his eyes taking in her wondrous scent. "In fact, this is my bedroom if you haven't already noticed." He continued, pulling out of the hug to see her reaction to his room. Amy forgot to act like she'd never been in before.

"Oh…" she said trying to look curious, but she'd seen it all before back when he was drunk and she kissed him… She looked into the Doctor's eyes, but she couldn't keep them open for long. She curled up right up to the Doctor's body, wrapping her thigh around his back so she would know if he would try to escape. She craved his warmth, his body. They were both still in their swimming attire, so their flesh brushed together, sending a flow of warmth through them. The Doctor smiled as he knew what she was doing. He wrapped his arms round her fragile body, like a protective case and shut his eyes too. _It wouldn't hurt if I slept for a few hours too _he thought. They were entwined with each other, and connected to make one body they slept peacefully. Amy couldn't care if the universe ended right now, she was where she belonged. The Doctor couldn't care if time ceased to exist. He had his woman, his one and only true love and that was all he needed.


	19. Hearts Inscribed

_**A/N:**__ Well This chapter is of a decent length and I hope you really enjoy it. Don't be afraid to really harshly criticise this story. After all, what I learn from my mistakes I can put into practice elsewhere, making a more enjoyable read. _

_Summary: So it turns out the Doctor was sedated by the Latcerous, as Amy found out before she too was sedated. They were both taken to some labs, where the Latcerous wanted to study the aliens. The Doctor woke up and saw Amy was next door, with a group of Latcerous in the room. He quickly broke free of the bed he was strapped in, and bluffed to the Latcerous that there were explosives in the building he could set off by twisting a fountain pen (he improvised on the spot). They obeyed, and luckily the Doctor had come just in time before they were about to slice Amy open to study her anatomy. He carried Amy back to the Tardis, where they slept in the Doctor's room, safe and sound._

_Doctor Who and its characters are owned by the BBC. Otherwise, the story is mine, thanks. _

_

* * *

_"Ready for potentially the final place to impress?" the Doctor asked Amy, holding the Tardis doors ready to throw them open and reveal.

"Course I'm ready." She replied, eager at where in the universe they could be now. The Doctor smiled, and threw the Tardis's doors open. They were greeted by a large, dragon-looking beast. "Doctorrrrrrr!" Amy said screaming.

"Hey! It's fine. This is Fignis." He said, playfully stroking the dragon's nose.

"Fignis?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Is this some sort of pet?"

"No, no, never believed in keeping creatures locked up, or having 'dominion' over them. More like a friendship. And for your information I didn't name this Dragon, this is her name."

"A real dragon?" Amy asked, her eyes lit up. The Doctor grinned.

"Yes, back on your planet Earth in the early ages of humans inhabiting the Earth they visited the planet, so technically your ancestors weren't lying about Dragons."

"So why didn't they stay?" Amy asked.

"Well their original planet, Kynthor was destroyed. Well, the planet was burnt to a crisp as the star it orbited turned into a red giant. They had to find another planet to live on. They found Earth back when humans were starting to spread across the globe, and tried to live there, but the humans feared these majestic beasts and tried to eradicate them. They decided it would be best to find a planet that isn't already inhibited by intelligent life forms. So they found this planet, Sudiren." The Doctor explained. Amy relaxed a little, the Dragon seemed friendly enough. "You can stroke her you know, they're gentle giants." Amy stretched out her hand and stroked the Dragon's face. It was a rusty brown colour, with a deep red mane of hair flowing down its spine. The hair seemed to have a life of its own.

"Can she breathe fire?" Amy asked, still getting over the fact Dragons were real.

"Of course, and she can fly too. Come on girl, make way for us to get out." The Doctor said. She seemed to understand and stepped back so the Doctor and Amy could leave the Tardis.

"Can she understand you?" Amy asked, surprised the Dragon knew what he was saying.

"I have psychic abilities, so even creatures that don't communicate by sound can understand what I'm saying or thinking." He explained. Amy stepped out of the Tardis and looked round and saw it was barren. It was a lot like Mars; red dusty rocks, with no vegetation. It was eerily silent, too.

"Doctor, what do Dragons eat? I mean, there's not exactly any plants or animals hanging around, there's nothing here!" she exclaimed, still looking around to see if there were any signs of life; just a few more distant dragons flying in the distance.

"Dragons don't eat. Well, they've adapted not too anyway. There are not many planets nearby that have vegetation, and the Dragons couldn't drift the universe forever, so they made do with this. They get nutrients from the rocks, and they get water at the polar ice caps by melting it with their fiery breath." Amy nodded. "Well then, fancy a ride?" the Doctor grinned. Amy was about to mention an innuendo but then decided to be a bit more mature. She knew what he meant.

"I'd love to." She smiled back. Fignis lowered her spine and wing to make a sort of ramp for Amy and the Doctor to climb up onto her back. The Doctor sat in front, holding onto the Dragon's crimson red mane. Amy wrapped her arms tight around his waist, feeling slightly nervous. "Doctor, is this safe?" she asked. The Doctor could sense her nervousness and adrenaline surging through her body.

"Very. I've been Dragon riding for years now, Pond. Just hold on tight." He said, a smile spreading on his face. Fignis knew when he was ready, and suddenly the Dragon started galloping across the landscape, the wind racing through their hair. Amy was gobsmacked Dragons could run so fast. Her eyes were watering with the sheer lightning speed, and the Dragons wings unfolded from its previous streamlined posture when galloping, and suddenly the movement stopped. They shot up into the air, almost vertically. Amy couldn't comprehend the speed they were going, and the Doctor laughed at her tight grip around his waist. The Doctor fancied more of an adrenaline rush, and Fignis sensed this. They kept on climbing up through the atmosphere. "Amy! I want you to listen very carefully; after 3, hold your breath!" He shouted over the sound of the wind flowing past.

"Why?" she yelled back.

"You'll see!" he replied. "1…..2…..3!" Amy took her last big gulp of air and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't help but open them again as quickly as she shut them. She felt weightless. They were in space. Nothing was making a sound, nothing was moving. She could only just hold onto her Doctor and take in the view. Fignis knew humans couldn't last too long in space, but the Doctor had already taken the precaution of making the Tardis pick special clothes for Amy to wear; ones with built in shields to protect Amy from radiation, pressure and the coldness of space. As quickly as they were in space, the Dragon took a vertical dive back down to the planet. As soon as they hit the atmosphere Amy breathed again only to yet out a scream and the Doctor shout "Geronimo!" Fignis had her wings closed by her side, giving her a torpedo shape slicing through the air like a hot knife through butter. She weaved in and out of clouds, spinning round all while vertically dropping to the planet's surface. Amy was now terrified as the ground raced towards them – what if the Dragon wouldn't stop? She screamed and prepared herself for impact when literally millimetres from the ground, Fignis pulled out her wings in an instant, and they pulled up again, and this time gradually climbed up into the air, cruising through the sky for a more pleasurable flight.

"Doctor we nearly crashed!" she cried, thumping him on the shoulder.

"I told you I've been riding Dragons for years! And besides, Fignis is a very agile flyer. We make such a great pair for our compassion of adrenaline." He grinned. He knew Amy had enjoyed the fourth place and was impressed already, but he wasn't finished yet. He wanted to make this special. It was approaching night time on the planet; Sudiren's days were only a few hours long. Fignis slowly descended from their pleasurable flight and Amy noticed that the Dragons legs had slowly descended from their compact position, much like a plane's landing gear. They approached a plateau and Fignis landed, but she had to run once they touched down to keep the momentum going to make it as smooth a landing as possible. Once she stopped, she lowered herself so the Doctor and Amy could get off. "Thank you, girl. Keep flying like that and you'll find a mate in no time." He winked. The Dragon's eyes flashed as if to show gratitude for riding her. She really enjoyed having someone to impress. The Doctor whispered something to the Dragon, so that Amy couldn't hear. Fignis left the pair on the plateau.

"What did you just say to Fignis?" Amy asked, suspicious of what the Doctor said.

"Oh she wouldn't want me telling anyone that. Private Dragon matters." He said. "Anyway, I have prepared a meal; it's been a while since you last ate." He said. Amy looked around and saw nothing.

"Nice – but where is it?" She asked, puzzled. The Doctor walked over the plateau, reaching a tall rock. He gestured Amy to come over. Behind the rock she found an elegant and extravagant picnic blanket lying on the ground. There was some food, not that she could make it out because 1) it was dark and 2) she couldn't recognise it.

"This is a picnic so there's not meant to be chairs by the way, but I do have some cushions…" he was fiddling around his inside pocket in his jacket, and whipped out two blue cushions. "There we are." He smiled, and placed them down on the mat. They both sat down, and Amy looked at her food quizzically.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell is this?" Amy asked, examining her plate and the contents that were placed on it. The Doctor laughed at her expression.

"This Amy, is Gallifreyan food. Traditional food, at that. It is edible for humans, believe me I was up all night searching and looking up about it." He explained. Amy smiled at the lengths he went to, and so took what looked like spaghetti and green sauce and ate it. The Doctor watched her keenly, hoping she would enjoy the taste of it.

"Doctor…this…food…is…absolutely…addictive!" she said, in between mouthfuls. He beamed from ear to ear; it was his favourite Gallifreyan dish. They finished their meals, Amy licking her plate not caring if it didn't look sophisticated or lady like. Amy looked at the Doctor and saw a look on his face as if to say he had something to say. "Doctor, is there something you want to say?" she asked, encouraging him to share his thoughts.

"Yeh, actually." He said, smiling with his cute floppy awkward smile. Amy nearly melted like butter. "We're now at stage four, and I know you know that. Now, there's something very, very important I want to ask. I don't mind what you say, just, as long as it is honest." Amy narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what it could be. "But not here." He said, and stood up. Amy copied, following the Doctor. He walked round to the rock, and Amy saw some stairs. He signalled that he wanted her to go up them, so she did, with the Doctor close behind. They stood on top of the rock, and the Doctor whistled loudly. Amy looked at him as if he was mad, but he pointed to the sky. She heard a swooshing noise, and could make out a Dragon in the sky. Fire sprouted from its mouth, lighting up the horizon, and its flames spelled out words in the sky. Amy watched in awe, the fire flashing and lighting up her eyes and face. The Doctor too stood in amazement at the delicate, dancing flames in the sky. The words spelt: Will You Marry Me? The Doctor then kneeled down on one knee, taking Amy's hand in his own. "Promise me you'll answer me truthfully. It would be more hurtful for me if you forced yourself into this than if you declined this offer." He said. Tears rolled down Amy's cheeks.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She said, and threw herself at him. They collapsed in a heap on the ground, laughing. "So how does it work? How do we marry? Like, on Gallifrey what would you do?" The Doctor smiled at her consideration.

"Well, we bond, for eternity. It sounds dramatic, but it's how we marry. It means that we can forever hear each other's thoughts, know where one another is at all times, even go as far as seeing out each other's eyes. Essentially we will be like one body, separated into two."

"Doctor that sounds beautiful." She said, crying again. This was all she ever wanted. She never thought herself the marrying type, but this marriage was different. She would forever be with the only man she ever loved. The only man she loves. The only man she will ever love.

"Oh Amy, it is. But there's one more thing; when we do bond, a Gallifreyan symbol will appear on your left side of your body, where your heart is. Usually another one would appear where the other heart would be, but I assume only the one symbol will appear. The same will happen to me, and these Gallifreyan symbols are unique to every couple. Ours are identical to each other, so everyone knows we belong." He said smiling.

"That's perfect. It's so gorgeous Doctor, how do we do it then? Do you need some sort of priest or Gallifreyan equivalent?" She asked, excited to marry her beloved. The Doctor chuckled.

"Well it's self-service. We place our fingers on each other's temples, close our eyes and I'll do the rest. This should work, even if you are human." He said smiling. "So are you definitely sure?" he asked once again. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am, stupid." The Doctor grinned. He stood up so he was level with her, and placed her fingers on his temples. She shut her eyes while he placed his fingers on her temples. Slowly but surely, a warming, engaging sensation spread from each of their temples, deep into their hearts. Amy felt something being scribed on her chest. It didn't hurt to her surprise; it was like someone drawing on her skin. A bright gold light emerged from between them, engulfing them. It was joining their minds together, and Amy felt right. She felt complete as cheesy as it sounded. They both smiled, and the Doctor opened his eyes, slowly releasing his fingers from Amy's temples. Amy did the same. They both gazed into each other's eyes, and Amy could see for the first time true happiness in his eyes, like she had never seen before. She couldn't believe how quick the marriage was. _Beats any boring Earth marriage_ she thought.

"Shall we take a look?" the Doctor asked, implying that they should look at their 'marriage marks' (similar to birth marks, but appear when marriage occurs). Amy nodded. She took off his tweed jacket, undid his bowtie, and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. He watched her as she opened up his shirt. Her eyes were full of admiration. She traced the elegant pattern on his chest. There was one on his right side and another on his left, both identical but reflections of one another. She placed her hand on his face.

"You really are my raggedy Doctor now." She said, smiling like she never had done before.

"And you are really my Amelia Pond." He said, holding her hand to his face. She felt his face, more handsome than ever with perfectly sculpted cheekbones, emerald eyes and his wondrous floppsy bunny hair.

"Let's see mine then." She said, and without hesitation the Doctor slowly took off her jumper, revealing her saucy black bra. Amy smiled at the Doctor's face, full of want. He didn't seem to know what to do from there. "Here, I'll undo my bra." She said grinning. "What? Well we are married you know." She continued. She took off her bra and the Doctor admired her pattern too, on her left side of her chest. He kissed the centre of the pattern, his lips lingering not wanting to leave. Again, they looked into each other's eyes, and the Doctor kissed her forehead.

"Come along, Pond, we haven't been chased by man-eating aliens for a while now." He said, taking her hand in his. Together they made their way back to the Tardis, hand in hand, and fire lighting the sky in celebration.

And so the raggedy Doctor; the madman with a box and the girl who waited set off for a life of adventure once again, this time as one. Two Hearts are Beating Together; in love.

* * *

_A/N: Oh guys I hope you enjoyed this story. I had to bring it to an end, but there is another story brewing in my mind, which I'll have to put onto paper (or screen more like) sometime. It may not be updated nearly every day like I've attempted to with this one, but it won't be one of those stories that are left for weeks on end without being updated, unless I die or something. Thanks my reviewees and readers for being so loyal and taking the time to read my garbage! _


End file.
